Viaje a Hawai
by Luz.Maria1516
Summary: Los chicos estan en vacaciones de verano. ¿Qué mejor manera de enterarse el mismo dia que comienzan las vaciones que ganan un viaje Hawai? - Michi, Takari(principal)y Sorato. Joe e Izzy encontraran amiguitas especiales. La historia no es mia, sino que el autor dijo que la iba aceder y decidi continuar... solo le hecho pequeños cambios.- DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE
1. Ganando un Viaje a Hawai

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, solo unos cuantos salieron de mi cabeza loca**

**Capítulo 1: Aje un Hawai**

_1 día para las vacaciones de verano…_

Taichi se despertaba algo cansado. Había pasado toda la noche en vela estudiando para el que sería su último examen de ese curso. Tiene 16 años de edad, pelo castaño rebelde, ojos marrones, llevaba puesto su pijama y tenia en la cabeza unas gafas. Perezosamente, miro el reloj al lado de su cama. Tras mirar la hora, se quedo en silencio mirando al vacío. A los pocos segundos reaccionó saltando de la cama dándose un golpe en la cabeza con la cama de arriba de su hermana.

\- ¡Llego tarde! ¡Tanto estudiar para no hacer el examen! ¡Kari! – Dijo mientras se vestía con el uniforme de colegio, que consiste en una camisa blanca, chaqueta y pantalón verde.

\- ¿Si hermano? – Dijo la aludida asomando la cabeza por la puerta –

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – Dijo mientras terminaba de atarse las zapatillas –

\- Te veías muy tranquilo durmiendo. Bueno me voy al colegio. Adiós hermanito. ¡Adiós mamá! – Desaparece de la puerta y a los pocos segundos, se escucha la puerta de la calle abrirse y cerrarse –

\- Maldita sea. – Dijo corriendo hacia el comedor y cogiendo una tostada – No tengo tiempo para desayunar, adiós mamá.

\- Adiós hijo… - Dijo Su mamá después de ver como su hijo salía por la puerta como alma que llevaba el diablo –

Taichi iba corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le dejaban. Por suerte, estar en el equipo de fútbol le ayuda a mantener la forma física. Llego al instituto, a pesar de que había tocado la campana, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo. Que suerte para ellos, que no tienen que hacer el examen. Salió corriendo hacia su aula esperando que el profesor no hubiera entrado todavía. Pero para su desgracia, ahí se encontraba. Taichi llamó a la puerta y preguntó a su profesor.

\- Sensei, ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Vamos pasa y cállate.

Taichi entró al aula y vio, que como de costumbre, se presentara sólo al examen junto a Yamato.

\- Otra vez nos toca juntos.

\- Por desgracia – Dijo el rubio mientras reía –

\- ¡Cállense de una vez! Comiencen el examen.

Al terminar la hora, ambos habían acabado el examen. Por suerte, aprobaron ambos. Podían estar relajados durante las vacaciones. Como no tenían nada más que hacer, decidieron irse a dar una vuelta.

\- Como sigamos a este ritmo, el año que viene vamos a suspender. – Decía el rubio llevándose la mano a la cara para apoyarla – Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer estas vacaciones?

\- No se, ya veremos con el tiempo. De momento, para celebrarlo, ¿Qué tal si vamos todos a comer a algún restaurante?

\- Buena idea Tai, ve llamándoles. – Dijo Yamato mientras sacaba una cajetilla de tabaco y se metía un cigarrillo en la boca –

\- Deberías dejar ese mal hábito. No es nada sano – Decía Taichi frunciendo el ceño – Empezare por llamar a Kari.

El chico empezó a marcar el número de su hermana y espero a que se lo cogiera. No tardo ni dos tonos hasta que lo cogió.

\- ¿Hermano?

\- Si soy yo. Vamos a ir a comer para celebrar las vacaciones y que aprobamos el curso. ¿Te vienes? – Dijo el moreno poniéndose más cómodamente para hablar –

\- Espera un segundo… - Decía mientras se escuchaba hablar con otra persona – TK dice mi hermano que si vamos a ir a comer para celebrar… ok no diré nada de que estas aquí… ya… ¿Hermano? – Dijo esto último en voz alta en el auricular del teléfono – Que si voy.

\- ¿Quién esta contigo? ¿Es Takeru? ¡Dile que se ponga ahora mismo! – Decía Tai fuera de si por los celos que le provocaba el hermano menor de Matt - ¡Aléjate de mi hermana pequeño pervertido! ¡Cuando te encuentre te dejare hecho picadillo y te tirare a los cuervos!

Matt reía al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo. Mientras donde Kari y TK, Kari se reía mientras TK se ponía pálido.

\- ¿¡Estas Escuchando mí! - Tai repitió por segunda vez -

\- Hermano que estoy sola. Te dejo voy a llamar a TK para decirle lo de la comida. Bye.

El móvil dio la señal de llamada finalizada. Tai miraba el teléfono como intentando ver a Kari y TK a través de la pantalla. Dio un suspiro sonoro de resignación y comenzó a llamar a Izzy. Le informo de la comida a la cual aceptó ir. Luego hizo lo mismo con Joe. Dijo que estaba ocupado pero igualmente iría.

\- ¿Quién te queda? – Dijo Matt terminando su segundo cigarrillo –

\- Pues… Mimi y Sora.

\- Ok yo llamo a Sora. – Dijo empezando a marcar –

\- De eso nada – Dijo marcando todo lo rápido que podía –

\- ¿Sora? Si soy Matt.

\- _Rayos _–Dijo para sus adentros Tai mientras borraba el número que estaba marcando, y con resignación marcó a Mimi –

\- Ok, entonces nos vemos en un rato... Si estoy con el, pero esta hablando por teléfono con Mimi… ¡Que cosas dices! Jajaja solo esta diciéndole lo de la cena aunque esta podría ser su primera cita…

\- Yamato cuelga ya o te decapito.

\- Bueno Sora, tengo que colgar. Taichi se nos enfado por descubrir su plan jajaja. – Colgó y le tiró una mirada de furia inmensa - ¡Estúpido Tai! ¡No puedes permanecer un segundo callado! Con lo bien que me lo paso con ella…

\- Si Mimi. Para comer. Muy bien… hasta luego… besos… - Decía ignorando a Matt y colgando a Mimi – Idiota, tu ego es demasiado grande. Al final Sora se quedara conmigo.

\- De la ESO no Taichi. Si hubieras estado conmigo.

\- ¡No conmigo!

\- Ni hablar.

\- ¿Te apuestas algo escoba?

\- Lo que quieras astronauta.

Tai siempre acababa perdiendo los papeles cuando le llamaba astronauta debido a la "antigravedad de su pelo" según su querido amigo.

\- Todo a nada. ¡Quien consiga una cita con Sora antes ganará la apuesta y el perdedor tendrá que ser su esclavo durante tres días.

\- ¡Hecho! – Dijo chocándole la mano en señal de trato –

Fueron andando hacia el punto de reunión. Cuando llegaron solo estaban Kari y TK cogidos de la mano. Tai al ver esto, solo pudo intentar contener su ira para no acabar con TK.

\- Hola hermano – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono sonriendo a sus respectivos hermanos –

\- Si… hola hermano… - Dijo Tai sonriendo – TK… ¿Me puedes decir que haces cogido de la mano de MI hermana?

\- ¿Eh? – Miro su mano y rápidamente soltó la de Kari - ¡Espera Tai! ¡No es lo que parece! – Decía gritando y corriendo mientras era perseguido por Tai –

\- ¡Quédate quieto! ¡Cuánto más corras más te dolerá!

Los otros dos solo pudieron reír ante la reacción de Tai. Luego Matt le agarró para evitar que matara a su hermanito.

Mientras los cuatro se sentaban a esperar al resto, charlaban sobre el instituto. A los pocos minutos, llegaron Izzy, Joe y Sora.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – Dijo Sora levantando la mano –

\- Bueno vayámonos ya – Decía un Matt ansioso cogiendo de la mano a Sora y encaminándose –

\- Espera falta Mimi – Dijo Tai con su mejor intento de no matar al rubio por cogerle la mano a su Sora –

\- Cierto, como se nos va a olvidar tu novia – Dijo Matt cómicamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza fingiendo estar desesperado –

\- Cierra el pico Matt – Dijo Tai encarándole –

\- Hola a todos, siento llegar tarde, me estaba arreglando – Decía Mimi recién llegando –

Tai la miro y se quedo asombrado. Se veía, simplemente, preciosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una coleta. El coletero era de flores. Dos mechones le caían graciosamente por el flequillo. Llevaba vestido una camisa de manga corta blanca y un short que le quedaba muy bien.

\- Hermano – Dijo dándole un codazo Kari – Que se te cae la baba.

\- Vámonos Venga - rápido DIJO Matt paso -

Estaban de camino a su restaurante favorito. Cuando entraron, sonó una alarma escandalizando a todos los ahí presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede? – Gritaba Tai tapándose los oídos. La alarma cesó en ese momento –

\- ¡Enhorabuena! Son los clientes un mil. ¡Han ganado todos un viaje a Hawai con todos los gastos pagados y el hotel esta incluido! – Dijo el camarero agarrando la mano de Matt y Tai, que lo miraban incrédulos. Kari fue la primera en reaccionar que fue dándole un gran abrazo a su hermano –

\- ¡Bien! ¡Que suerte hermano! ¡Hawai! ¡Nuestras vacaciones de verano serán en Hawai!

Todos sonrieron y empezaron a gritar y saltar de júbilo. Algunos de los clientes se levantaron a felicitarlos, y los que no, simplemente decían cosas como "_Debimos haber venido cuando ellos y no antes_". Se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron la comida. Al terminar, les dieron la cuenta junto a los ocho billetes de avión. Era dentro de dos días. Tenían tiempo de organizarse. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron al parque a hablar del tema.

\- Hawai… Vaya… ¿De cuantos días son Sora? – Preguntaba Taichi a Sora, que era la que ahora mismo tenia los billetes de avión –

\- Pues, para todas las vacaciones prácticamente. Volvemos dos días antes de la vuelta al instituto.

\- Perfecto – Decía Matt levantándose con entusiasmo – Yo voy a prepararme. Que luego llegara el día y me faltara algo. Nos encontraremos el día de partida todos en el aeropuerto.

\- ¡Espera, me voy contigo! – Dijo Sora - Tomad, que cada uno coja un billete. No vaya a ser que falte quien los tenga y se fastidien sin viaje todos los demás.

Matt miraba a Tai riendo. El moreno, solo refunfuñaba y cogió de mala gana su billete.

Acto seguido, se levanto.

\- Bueno yo también me voy. ¿Te vienes o te quedas Kari?

\- Voy contigo. ¡Adiós TK! ¡Adiós chicos!

\- ¿Y porque te despides de TK si te vas a acabar despidiendo diciéndolo en general? – Dijo Tai molesto –

\- Porque me da la gana. Y es más… - Se acerca Kari a TK y le planta un beso en su mejilla, dejando completamente colorados a Tai y a TK, aunque el primero fuera de ira. –

\- ¡Takaishi! ¡Ven ahora mismo aquí!

Otra vez tuvo que salir corriendo Takeru para no ser estrangulado por el mejor amigo de su hermano. Miró a Kari y vio como se reía a carcajadas limpias.

\- ¿Por qué me metes en estos líos!

Cada uno se fue ha su casa. Tai iba de mala gana y a paso rápido, seguido de Kari que seguía riéndose de los celos de su hermano.

\- ¿Por qué lo besaste? – Seguía repitiendo Taichi como si fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento –

\- Comprobar porque la quiero.

\- Esa no es una respuesta válida.

\- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta válida?

\- "Porque te obligo" – Dijo levantando el dedo índice hacia el cielo y cerrando los ojos –

\- Estás paranoico. Volviste con tus ataques de celos y simplemente le di un beso en la mejilla. Tampoco es como si me hubiese liado con el.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que liarte con el? ¡¿Cuándo fue eso? – Dijo algo alterado parando en seco y encarando a su "dulce hermanita" –

\- Déjalo ya ¿apúrate? – Dijo mientras seguía hacia delante y girar en una casa. – Ya estoy aquí – Dijo Kari al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla –

\- Espero que no pase nada raro en el viaje… - Se recriminaba Taichi para volver andar hacia dentro de la casa – Ya estoy aquí.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El ansiado día ya llegó… faltaba solo unos minutos para que llegue el avión y pudiesen montar. Ya estaban todos allí, sentados encima de sus maletas. Matt además de las maletas, también se llevaba su guitarra eléctrica. Mimi llevaba cuatro maletas, que a saber como las habrá traído ella sola hasta ahí, y los chicos ya sabían que les tocaría ayudarla a llevarlas. El resto llevaba solo dos maletas. Estaban charlando animadamente sobre lo que iban a hacer, cuando un aviso les hizo callarse y levantarse.

\- "_Atención, el vuelo con destino a Hawai esta aterrizando. Por favor vayan a embarcarse cuanto antes."_

_\- _Genial. Vamos chicos – Dijo Mimi llevando una única maleta mientras Tai, Matt, Izzy y Joe llevaban las otras.

Pasaron las maletas y la guitarra de Matt, indicando que tenían que tener mucho cuidado con ella a los chicos que controlaban que no hubiera nada raro en el interior de cada maleta.

Subieron por unas largas escalera y por fin, estaban dentro del avión. Como los asientos eran por parejas, se dispusieron como habían acordado el día anterior. En la que seria su primera fila, estaban en el asiento de la ventana Kari, a su lado Taichi. A su derecha, Mimi y Sora en el lado de la ventana. Detrás de Sora, Matt hablando con ella, con TK a su lado. Al lado de este Izzy y Joe en la ventanilla. Iban a ser unas cuantas horas de viaje, por lo que Tai decidió dormirse un rato. Sintió como lo estaban despertando, abrió los ojos y vio a Matt en lugar de Kari zarandeándolo.

\- Kari te veo cambiada… - Decía adormilado mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos –

\- Despierta idiota, estamos llegando – Dijo Matt dándole un coscorrón a Tai –

\- Idiota porque hiciste eso. ¿Y que haces en el asiento de…? – En eso cayo en la cuenta de que si Matt estaba hay, Kari debía estar en… -

Taichi se dio la vuelta esperando no encontrarse con nada raro… Kari y TK estaban juntos… menos mal que estaban dormidos… no harían nada… de momento…

\- Mira las vistas Tai – Dijo el rubio asomándose por el cristal de la ventanilla. Era precioso. Estaban llegando por el anochecer de Hawai. Debería cambiar luego la hora de su reloj, ya que en Japón ahora serian las 3 de la tarde más o menos. Miró a su derecha, vio a Mimi y Sora mirando también por la ventana. Sin duda se lo pasarán muy bien esas vacaciones. Al aterrizar, despertaron a los menores y a Izzy. Salieron del avión y se fijaron en un hombre con un cartel que decía en japonés "_Japoneses del restaurante_". Sonrieron y se acercaron a ese hombre. Iba a ser su chofer hasta el hotel. No podían creérselo. Tenían una limusina solo para los ocho. Guardaron las maletas en el maletero y entraron a la limusina, junto a la guitarra de Matt que se negaba a guardarla en el maletero y al final la metió junto a él.

\- Que obsesión por la guitarra Yamato… - Decía Taichi divertido de ver como abría la funda de su guitarra. -

\- ¡No! ¡Es terrible! – Dijo el rubio ganando la atención de todos menos del conductor –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Decía Mimi intentando comprender lo que le sucedía –

\- Se me rompieron las cuerdas primera y segunda… sabia que no iban a tener cuidado de ella – Decía con un aura de depresión Matt abrazando su guitarra –

\- ¿No trajiste de repuesto? – Decía Taichi como si nada –

\- Si, pero entonces si se me rompen también, ¿Qué haré?

\- Pues te acompaño a comprar luego… - Decía divertido Taichi –

\- Bueno… – Interrumpió Joe - ¿Cómo nos dividiremos las habitaciones?

\- Pues… He barajado muchas posibilidades. Que sean de dos o de cuatro. De tres supongo que serian dos de tres y una de dos… no se.

\- Si son de dos yo con Sora – Decía Mimi sonriendo –

\- Entonces yo con Kari – Decía TK, que rápidamente se llevó una mirada asesina de Taichi – quería decir… con Matt. – Empezó a reír nerviosamente -

\- Ya veremos cuando lleguemos.

Sintieron frenar la limusina. El chofer salió abriéndole las puertas para que saliesen. El hotel era gigantesco. El chofer les indico que pasaran, que el y los azafatos llevarían las maletas. Matt de nuevo desconfiando, agarró su guitarra y se la hecho al hombro. Los ocho chicos pasaron al hotel donde la recepcionista les indicó que se acercaran.

\- Bienvenidos a Hawai. Les tenemos preparadas ya varias habitaciones. Son una de dos y dos de tres. – Dijo señalando las distintas llaves –

Taichi sin decir nada cogió la de tres y se la dio a Mimi.

\- Compartan las tres chicas esta habitación ¿Ok?

Las tres chicas asintieron contentas y subieron en un ascensor.

\- Tai tu y yo en otra – Dijo Matt cogiendo la llave correspondiente a la habitación para dos – Vamos – Cogió a Tai por la muñeca y se lo llevo a rastras hasta un ascensor.

\- Creo que nos tocara compartir habitación. – Dijo TK cogiendo la llave que quedaba – Pensaba que mi hermano me iba a obligar a dormir en su habitación.

\- ¿Eso es bueno? – Pregunto Izzy –

\- Supongo que bueno, con ustedes podré hacer lo que quiera – Dijo sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzaba hasta el ascensor de las chicas que había sido desocupado –

Matt y Tai estaban llegando a su habitación. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron varias maletas. Ya las habían dejado los azafatos. Tai miro la cama más cercana a la puerta y se tiro en ella.

\- Dios… me pido esta cama.

\- Hum… lo que quieras – Dijo Matt mientras levantaba sus hombros y se sentaba en la que sería su cama. –

\- Voy a sacar mi MP4 para escuchar algo de música – Dijo Taichi abriendo una maleta – Un momento… esta no es mi maleta – Dijo sacando un sujetador rosa –

\- Debe ser una de las maletas de Mimi. Los azafatos no sabían las maletas de cada uno, ni siquiera en que habitaciones estamos cada uno. Normal que se equivoquen.

\- Pues esas dos son las tuyas. Por suerte esta si es mía. Voy a llevársela – Dijo levantándose del suelo y cogiendo la maleta –

\- Procura darle un buen beso para no echarla mucho de menos – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente Matt –

\- Empiezas a ser muy cansino Yamato. ¿Qué tienes con Mimi y conmigo?

\- Nada, simplemente te pongo una chica linda ya que te vas a quedar sin Sora.

Huelga UNO ...

\- Eso ya lo veremos…

\- ¿Con quien fue el otro día a su casa?

Golpea dos ...

\- Eso no importa, solo fue acompañarla a su casa. Yo lo hice miles de veces.

\- ¡Anda! Recordando la apuesta… En el avión la invite a cenar en un restaurante los dos solos. ¿Averigua que a dicho? Te diré de pista, que debes ser mi esclavo durante tres días.

Tres Huelga ... Taichi FUERA.

Tai dio un suspiro pesado. En el fondo sabia que ella lo prefería a él y que acabaría perdiendo la apuesta. Pero tenia esperanza de que fueran los dos como una cita de amigos y al menos no perder la apuesta. Maldito Yamato… se resigno a coger la maleta de Mimi y salir por la puerta.

\- ¡No tardes! ¡Ya tengo pensada tu primera tarea! – Dijo Matt divertido riéndose de su amigo –

Tai fue a la habitación de enfrente. Sabia que era la de las chicas porque había visto el numero de las habitaciones y sabia que esa era la de las chicas y la de al lado la de los chicos. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Kari.

\- ¿Esta Mimi?

\- Si, pero ahora no puede salir.

\- Es urgente, confundieron nuestras maletas – Dijo Taichi sin importarle lo que le dijese su hermana y pasando. –

Al entrar, se quedo mudo. Mimi estaba tumbada sobre una cama, cubierta solamente por una toalla. El cabello le caía sensualmente por la espalda, el pecho y la cara, tenia un mechón en la boca. Se notaba claramente como se acaba de duchar. Al ver al moreno sonrió y se levanto.

\- Ten, esta maleta es tuya – Dijo Mimi llevándole su maleta – ¿Estas bien? Se te van a entrar las moscas en la boca… - Mimi se acerco mucho al moreno, provocándole un sonrojo tremendo, provocando la risa de las tres chicas –

\- S-Si… Yo ya… me maleta con voy… digo, me voy con mi maleta… ¡Adiós! – Se despidió fugazmente y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Se quedo apoyado en la puerta de estas todo colorado y respirando entrecortadamente. – La próxima vez… hago caso a Kari.

Fue hacia su habitación de mala gana, donde le esperaba el estúpido de Yamato, a quien tendría que obedecer como esclavo por esa maldita apuesta… aunque todavía tenía tiempo hasta antes de la cita.

\- Bien, de momento, coloca mi ropa en el armario. – Dijo Matt señalando sus maletas –

\- No tan rápido Yamato. Todavía no se a producido esa cita.

\- Cierto… te queda una hora más o menos para ser mi esclavo. – Terminó de colocar las cuerdas nuevas en la guitarra y empezó a afinarla –

\- Sabes, me podrías enseñar a tocar la guitarra. – Dijo Taichi mirando atento a cada movimiento que hacia Matt con la guitarra. –

\- No sabía que te gustaba el tema de la música.

\- Bueno, si, pero últimamente me atrae mucho, ocasiones en las que me atrae más que el fútbol.

\- Ven. Mira esto es un traste… - Señala el primer traste – No confundir con cuerda, además el traste es lo de dentro de las barritas estas, no vaya a ser que quieras tocar dándole a las barras.

\- Entiendo…

La clase fue bastante amena. Para sorpresa de Matt, Tai aprendía muy rápidamente. Incluso llegó a tocar el principio de la canción "_Numb_" de Linkin Park. Siguió enseñándole cosas hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Tai fue a abrir y descubrió a Sora bastante arreglada.

\- Hola Sora - sonríe Taichi - Pasa, Matt le están esperando.

\- ¿Sabías de la cita? – Dijo Sora sonrojada –

\- Sí, lo conté a Matt.

\- Bueno Tai, nos vamos. – Dijo Matt agarrando a Sora de la cintura, sonrojándola tremendamente – Recuerda que debes hacer.

\- Ya lo se… poner tu ropa en el armario…

\- Eso también.

\- ¿También? ¿Entonces a que te refieres?

\- Procurar acabar rápido con Mimi antes de que lleguemos – Dijo Matt cogiendo a Sora y saliendo corriendo de allí antes de que Taichi asimilara lo que había dicho –

\- Estúpido Matt ...

Colocó su ropa y la de Matt en el gran armario que tenían. La verdad es que cabía ropa para otra persona más. Cuando terminó, se quedo mirando la guitarra de Matt, la cogió y comenzó a tocar cualquier cosa, comenzando a asimilar los sonidos de las diferentes cuerdas y los diferentes trastes. No pudo empezar a sentir algo de rabia. Su amigo había conseguido llevarse a la chica que quería, pero a decir verdad, se sentía contento por ambos. Luego le vino a la mente que tendría que ser su esclavo por tres días… y se puso pálido …

\- No… definitivamente no… - Se dijo asi mismo agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha –

Pero su miedo no se le quito, pensando en más cosas horribles que el rubio podía hacerle.


	2. El Esclavo de Yamato Primer Día

**Capítulo 2: El Esclavo de Yamato. Primer Día.**

_Primer día en Hawai…_

Tai aprendiendo demasiado rápido a tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Era capaz de recordar algunos sonidos, e incluso a cambiar rápido de traste y cuerda. Notaba como aumentaba la adrenalina. No le extrañaba que a Matt le gustase tanto la música. Estaba tan emocionado tocando que no notó como Mimi y Kari entraron a la habitación.

\- Vaya hermano – Dijo Kari sorprendiendo al aludido haciendo que se sonroje un poco – Tocas muy bien – Prosiguió Kari sonriéndole –

\- No sabía que tocabas – Alabó Mimi mientras se sentaba al lado del moreno –

\- Y no toco… bueno aún no… - Bajo la cabeza Tai avergonzado –

\- Vamos a ir a cenar – Dijo Kari reclamando la atención de Tai - ¿Vienes con nosotras?

\- Claro… me muero de ganas de probar la comida de aquí.

\- Bien voy a preguntarle al resto de chicos – Dijo Kari saliendo por la puerta y caminando en dirección a la habitación de los chicos –

\- Así que vamos a cenar… ¿Con que motivo? – Preguntó Tai a Mimi, quien no se había movido –

\- Pues, como Matt y Sora se han ido a una… - Mimi no pudo continuar ya que un aura de tristeza la invadió. No podía imaginarse que ellos dos hubieran tenido una cita. –

\- Una cita… - Continuó Tai al ver que Mimi no podía – Yo estoy pasando por lo mismo. – Dijo tomándola de los hombros y abrazándola, para luego obligarla a mirarle a los ojos y sonríe, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que solo el podía dar. – Parece que tenemos el mismo destino… bueno, me alegro por ellos, y eso me ayuda a no sufrir. – Se quedó mirando esos ojos caramelo, que ahora tenían signo de sorpresa por las palabras que había dicho el moreno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que había visto en la habitación al momento de devolverle la maleta a Mimi, por lo que giró la mirada haciendo que Mimi sonriera tontamente y le agarrara de la mano. –

\- Vamos, los demás nos estarán esperando.

Tai asintió, agarró las llaves de la habitación, salieron de la habitación y a continuación, Tai la cerró. Avanzaron hasta la habitación de al lado de las chicas, que era la de los chicos. Mimi llamó y ambos entraron.

\- Hola a todos – Saludaron al unísono Mimi y Tai –

\- Hola Mimi, Tai – Dijeron Joe y Izzy sonriendo pícaramente –

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras? – Dijo Mimi algo asustada –

\- ¿Y mi hermana y TK? – Dijo Tai algo irritado – No estarán juntos… ¡Kari! ¡Takeru! ¡Salgan ahora mismo! – Empezaba a gritar Tai, que soltó la mano de Mimi y buscaba esperando encontrar algo debajo de las camas – En la terraza… - Y dicho esto, se asomó a ella, en la cual estaba Kari sola, observando el cielo nocturno.

\- Hola hermano. – Dijo la chica sin girarse a verle – Las estrellas se ven preciosas.

\- Si… Hikari, ¿Dónde está TK?

\- No lo se, cuando llegue no estaba.

\- Bueno… esta bien.

Acto seguido Tai entró de nuevo y al momento sonó un _"No aguanto más… ¡Me caigo!_" y Kari rápidamente agarró una mano y ayudo a TK a subir.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Un poco más y me caería. No sabía que tenía miedo a las alturas… Si me llego a caer, haría muy mal a mi cuerpo la tremenda caída…

\- No te hubieras escondido de mi hermano y hubiéramos seguido conversando… - Dijo Kari abrazándolo, haciéndolo sonrojar tremendamente a TK – A fin y cabo somos mejores amigos

\- Es que tu hermano esta muy agresivo en especial conmigo y bueno… me da un poco de miedo ¿Y bien cómo se supone que voy a salir de aquí?

Kari en ese momento le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

\- Voy a distraerlo. Estate atento.

Kari entró y agarró a su hermano de la mano.

\- Hermano, acompáñame a mi habitación. ¡Es muy urgente!

\- ¿No te puede acompañar Mimi?

\- No… vamos… - Y se lo llevo a rastras –

\- Esta bien… que niña esta…

Una vez que salieron por la puerta, TK entró lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Estabas fuera? ¿Y no te vio Tai? – Preguntó curiosa Mimi –

\- Estaba colgado del balcón… era muy difícil que me viese… - Dijo TK tranquilamente -

\- TK… Estamos en un séptimo piso… - Dijo Izzy sorprendido –

\- ¿No me digas? Se aprecia más cuando estas a punto de caer y te quedas mirando el suelo… - Dijo con sarcasmo TK mientras se apuraba a cambiar de tema al sentir la puerta abrirse – Y entonces le dije… ¡Vaya chiste más malo! ¡Hola Tai, Kari! – Dijo TK con una sonrisa algo nerviosa –

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Kari divertida –

\- En recepción, preguntando sobre posibles actividades.

\- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos ya? – Dijo Tai algo enfadado. Su hermana le había hecho acompañar solo para coger un bolso… Ni que fuera algo tan importante –

\- Claro. Pienso comerme todo lo que me apetezca. Tendremos que aprovechar los gastos pagados – Dijo Joe como si fuese lo más importante del mundo… como de costumbre –

Izzy cogió las llaves de la habitación y cuando salieron se aseguró de cerrarla bien. Caminaron hacia el ascensor y Mimi, al ser la última en entrar pulso "_Bajo_". Una vez llegaron a su destino, siguieron el cartel que decía "_Restaurante_". Al entrar, vieron que estaba todo vacío, posiblemente porque fueran altas horas de la madrugada allí en Hawai. Se sentaron en una mesa y apareció un camarero bostezando

\- Hola, ¿Son clientes del hotel o solo vienen al restaurante?

\- Clientes del hotel. – Respondieron al unísono los seis chicos -

\- De acuerdo, ¿Ha gastos pagados?

\- Si. – Volvieron a decir al unísono todos –

\- Muy bien. ¿Qué queren tomar?

Izzy agarró la carta y tras mirarla unos segundos, dijo.

\- Una Vieiras con jamón. De beber una Coca-Cola – Dijo Izzy pasándole la carta a Kari, que se encontraba a su izquierda. –

\- Yo… pediré también Vieiras con jamón y agua fría – Repitió el proceso pasándosela ahora a Takeru –

\- Yo… no se… todo parece estar bueno… Tai, ¿Nos pedimos una Pizza Hawaiana para los dos? Las pizzas de aquí son mucho más grandes que las de Japón. – Dijo TK a Tai que se encontraba a su izquierda –

\- esta bien . Y una Coca-Cola.

\- Dos – Corrigió TK – Ten Mimi.

\- Veamos… - Dijo agarrando la carta - ¿Qué me recomiendas? – Dijo dirigiéndose al camarero–

\- Pues sin duda, el arroz con coco esta saliendo hoy verdaderamente delicioso. Los cocos que compramos hoy tienen un sabor excelente que deja un gusto exquisito en el paladar.

\- Pediré eso y una Fanta de naranja.

\- Muy bien. Buena elección de la chica bonita.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Mimi, reír a los demás menos a Tai, que solo frunció el ceño.

\- Yo pediré… - Dijo Joe agarrando la carta – Quiche de tomates… y un Aquarius.

\- De acuerdo. Otra buena elección. Enseguida se los traigo.

El camarero se retiró hacia la cocina y ellos empezaron a charlar.

\- ¿Qué haremos mañana? – Preguntaba Tai ansioso por la respuesta. Buscaba diversión a lo grande y pronto –

\- Podríamos ir a explorar un poco. – Sugirió Kari a su hermano –

\- No eso no que aburre… - Negó con la cabeza Tai imaginándose a el escalando una montaña –

\- ¿A la playa? – Pregunto Mimi con mirada suplicante –

\- Por mi esta bien ir a la playa – Dio su opinó Joe que miro instintivamente a Izzy –

\- Por mi también – Dijo el pelirrojo –

\- ¡Entonces mañana a la playa! – Gritó con entusiasmo Mimi –

Tai soltó un suspiro – De acuerdo… mañana a la playa…

Siguieron hablando sobre el día siguiente en la playa y al rato, de nuevo vino el camarero con toda la comida.

\- Aquí tienen. Que aproveche. – Dijo el camarero antes de retirarse –

Comieron bastante rápido. Además de estar todo buenísimo, no habían comido nada desde que salieron de Japón. Al terminar, TK preguntó en general.

\- ¿Ahora que hacemos? ¿Volvemos a las habitaciones o salimos a dar un paseo?

\- Yo voy a dar un paseo – Dijeron Mimi y Tai al unísono, haciendo que se miren, provocando una risilla en Mimi y un ligero sonrojo en Tai. Desde lo sucedido cuando entró en su habitación, no pudo evitar mirar a Mimi con otros ojos –

\- Nosotros vamos a dormir ya. Tenemos que acostumbrarnos al horario de Hawai. – Dijo Izzy quien Joe le asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón –

\- Yo también me quedo – Dijo Kari guiñándole un ojo a TK, pasando esto desapercibido por Tai –

\- Bueno, pues Izzy tiene razón. Me quedo. – Dijo TK algo sonrojado por el gesto de Kari –

\- Cuando quieras entrar, llama a la puerta Mimi.

Mimi le dio las llaves a Kari y se fue junto a Tai a dar un paseo.

\- ¿A dónde te apetece ir? – Preguntaba Tai metiéndose la mano en los bolsillos –

\- ¿Podemos acercarnos a la playa? – Preguntaba Mimi con cara de niña buena –

\- De acuerdo…

\- ¡Bien! – Mimi agarró el brazo de Tai provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el. Esto era muy preocupante, en a penas tres horas le había causado demasiados sonrojos y le ponía demasiado nervioso. –

Iban a paso lento, no tenían prisa, pero llegaron pronto debido a la cercanía de la playa y el hotel. Era agradable caminar por la playa de Hawai. Esa ligera brisa con olor a mar, las pequeñas olas rompiendo contra algunos salientes que había, el sonido del agua… era fantástico. Tai notó que Mimi le soltaba su brazo y se tumbaba en la arena observando el cielo estrellado, por lo que la imitó tumbándose a su lado.

\- ¿No es precioso? Es decir…

\- Si… no te expliques… te entiendo – Respondió Mimi girando su mirada a la de los ojos marrones del moreno. – Podría acostumbrarme a estar aquí. Es, sencillamente, muy agradable. – Al terminar cogió la mano del moreno y entrelazó sus dedos –

Tai estaba que no podía más. Le llenaban unas ganas tremendas de besar a la castaña sin saber bien porque. ¿Acaso estaría enamorándose de ella? ¿O ya lo estaba? Miles de preguntas pasaban en ese instante por su cabeza, mientras inconscientemente, los dos chicos iban juntando sus cabezas centímetro a centímetro. Al darse cuenta Tai, empezó a enrojecer tremendamente, al igual que Mimi. Una vez estaban lo suficientemente cerca, hubo un ligero roce de labios, suficiente para que Tai sintiese una inexplicable corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Volvieron a acercarse de nuevo con ganas de más… mucho más, pero antes de poder completarse, sintieron como llamaban a Tai.

\- "_Maldición_" – Pensó Tai separándose rápidamente de la castaña completamente rojo. Si le pusieran un tomate al lado de la cara, seguramente costaría definir cual tiene el rojo más intenso. Miró hacia el lugar donde le llamaron, y descubrió a Matt y Sora correr hacia ellos.

\- Hola… ¿Qué hacen aquí solos? – Preguntaba Matt pícaramente arqueando una ceja –

\- Dando un paseo – Respondió Tai de mala gana –

\- Pues no lo parecía… parecía más… que os estabais liando – Dijo sonriente Sora viendo que Mimi se tornaba de un rojo bastante intenso, cosa que Tai no se quedaba corto –

\- ¡Qué hablas Sora! – Dijo Mimi negando varias veces con la cabeza completamente ruborizada –

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal la cita?

\- Pues nos costó encontrar un restaurante que estuviese abierto. ¿Son las tres de la madrugada ahora mismo sabías? Y cuando lo encontramos…

\- Y terminamos de comer, Matt todo romántico me pidió que fuera su novia, ¡Y acepte encantada! ¡Soy más feliz! – Interrumpió Sora a Matt, que con lo que dijo hizo que el rubio enrojeciese –

\- Pues… ¡Enhorabuena! –Felicitaba Tai con una sonrisa –

\- Si… felicidades… - Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa triste, que los otros dos agradecieron pero Tai sabía que en el fondo estaba triste porque Sora se quedó con Matt –

\- Nos vamos para el hotel. ¿Os venís u os quedáis? – Preguntó Matt mientras era cogido de la mano por Sora –

\- Nos vamos – Dijo Mimi mirando a los ojos al moreno, que asintió –

El camino fue bastante tranquilo, por lo menos para Matt y Sora, que iban divertidos y haciendo tonterías, como besitos al aire, abrazos… pero Mimi lo estaba pasando mal, por lo que Tai hizo que descendieran el paso para poder hablar con ella.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Sigues así por Matt? – Preguntó algo irritado Tai –

\- Es que… - Intentó explicarse Mimi pero fue interrumpida por Tai –

\- ¿Y lo de hace un rato en la playa que? ¿Solo te sirvo cuando Matt no esta cerca? ¿Cuándo vuelve yo regreso al cajón y cuando vuelvas a estar sola me sacas? Yo pensaba que… - Tai se quedo callado mirando al suelo, luego giro la vista hacia la pareja y notó que todavía no se habían dado cuenta de que se habían detenido –

\- Eso no es así – Volvió a hablar Mimi haciendo que Tai la mirase – Yo en realidad… no se porque… siento eso por Matt y luego por ti…

\- Me parece suficiente – Dijo Tai intentando cerrar la conversación – Ya hablaremos en un lugar más tranquilos – Dijo volviendo a caminar, al notar que la pareja se había detenido al notar que no les seguían –

\- Tai… ¡Tai! – La castaña siguió llamándole sin hacerle reaccionar - ¡TAICHI POR FAVOR! – Chilló Mimi al borde del llanto, con las lagrimas en los ojos, y tapándose la boca –

\- No es lugar… - Dijo Tai al volver y ayudar a levantar a Mimi – Y límpiate las lágrimas… Mañana hablaremos tranquilos ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si… - Fue lo único que dijo Mimí antes de volver a andar junto a Tai hacia la pareja –

\- ¿Por qué paraste? Si querías intimidad, te hubieras quedado un rato en la playa – Sonrió Matt. En ese momento Tai tenia muchas ganas de darle una paliza, pero lo único que hizo fue suspirar, y adelantarse a ellos, llegando al hotel y dejando confundidos a Sora y Matt, quien giraron a ver a Mimí al mismo tiempo, que se encontraba justo entre ellos, con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó Sora preocupada –

\- No… solo esta algo… irritado. – Respondió Mimi mientras continuaba ella sola el camino hacia el hotel, dejando perplejo ha la pareja -

Tai estaba subiendo en el ascensor. Al llegar al piso buscó la llave en su bolsillo para poder entrar. Cuando la encontró y la introdujo en la cerradura para abrir la puerta, escucho una risa en el cuarto de las chicas.

\- Que extraño… Kari iba a estar sola.

Tai se acercó a la puerta y puso la oreja para poder escuchar. Entonces volvió a oír la risa de su hermana, ahora más claramente, y luego empezó a oír una conversación.

\- TK ya para… como sigamos así nos van a descubrir, y no creo que tarden Sora y Mimí mucho en venir.

Lo que le faltaba a Tai. Kari y TK en la misma habitación. Golpeo varias veces la puerta, dando un buen susto a Kari y TK.

\- ¡Hikari ábreme ahora mismo! – Tai no podía controlarse, estaba al límite –

\- He-Hermano… estaba dormida…

\- ¡Qué me abras ya!

Se escuchó unos pasos acelerados y como se abría la puerta de la terraza y luego se cerraba. Luego unos pasos hacia la puerta y finalmente Kari abrió.

\- Que quieres… - Dijo restregándose los ojos. Tai solo la apartó y abrió la terraza - ¿Dónde esta?

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Kari empezando a flaquear –

\- Eso digo yo. Que hace ese bicho aquí. ¡Donde esta Takeru! – Dijo Tai dándole un buen susto a su hermana –

\- Es-Estará en su habitación. ¿Dónde si no?

Tai la miro incrédulo. Entonces se fijó en dos manos agarradas. Al mirar, vio a Takeru. Este solo se quedo mirando a Tai, quien tenía cara de intentar soltarle las manos, por lo que tragó saliva y sonrió nerviosamente –

\- Ho-Hola Ta… - Dijo TK, pero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por Tai-

\- Un motivo para no asesinarte ahora mismo… - Dijo Tai mientras ponía sus dos manos encima de las de TK –

\- Soy el mejor amigo de tu hermana de tu hermana… - Tai frunció el ceño–

\- No. Prueba otra vez…

\- El hermano de tu mejor amigo… - Perfecto, encima recordar a Matt. Enseñó los dientes molestos y volvió a negar –

\- Un intento más. Si no… - Hizo como si su mano fuese el y cayese mientras silbaba –

\- Emm… ¿Irías a la cárcel?

Tai solo pudo soltar una risita ante la respuesta del rubio. Le levantó y lo subió,

\- Gracias Tai…

Kari solo miraba muerta de nervios la escena. En eso entraron Mimi, Sora y Matt al notar la puerta abierta.

\- No tranquilo… Es que prefiero matarte con mis manos… - Dijo mientras empezaba a estrangularlo mientras Matt, Sora, Mimi y Kari le intentaban separar - ¡Asalta hermanas! ¡¿Como te atreves a siquiera estar cerca de mi hermana? – Gritaba apretando el agarre del cuello –

\- ¡Tai basta! ¡Vete ahora mismo a la habitación! ¡Te lo ordeno! – Dijo Matt soltándole y señalando con el dedo la puerta -

Tai solo recordó la apuesta y le soltó, dejando a TK acariciándose el cuello y viendo incrédulo como se marchaba de la habitación.

\- Mejor me voy… - Dijo TK mientras corría hacia su habitación –

Matt miró a su hermano, y luego le siguió por el mismo camino. Tras dejar la habitación, cerró la puerta dejando a las tres chicas solas y confusas.

\- ¿Se puede saber… que le ocurre a mi hermano? – Preguntó Kari mirando a Mimi –

\- Esta muy raro desde que… - Sora calló y miró a Mimi - ¿Nos puedes explicar?

Mimi dio un suspiro pesado.

\- No es el momento. Mañana hablamos. Necesito dormir. – Dijo mientras se tumbaba en su cama con la ropa puesta, y se quedaba dormida al instante –

\- Y a ti… ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido con Takeru? – Preguntaba Sora–

\- ¡No hicimos nada!... Solo estábamos viendo películas, y conversando, adema a mi solo me gusta TK como amigo, nunca lo podre ver como algo mas…

Tai estaba tumbado en su cama, enfadado… la maldita hora hizo esa apuesta con el rubio. Sintió como este entraba y se quedaba mirándole.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? TK es mi hermano, y se que no haría nada malo a tu hermana. – Dijo Matt cruzándose de brazos –

\- Pero ese bicho que tienes por hermano tuyo, estaba en el cuarto de mi hermana a solas… - Volteó Tai a mirarle –

\- ¿Por qué te metes de esa manera en la vida de tu hermana? Además Sora dice que estaban viendo películas… Si yo fuera ella… - Matt no continuó al ver como Tai cambiaba su cara por un semblante triste –

\- Se que tienes razón, pero… mañana me disculpare…

\- Eso esta mejor… Mira lo que te he comprado. Mañana deberás usarlo.

Tai miró la bolsa que llevaba. La abrió y su cara se torno entre un rojo de enfado y un rojo de vergüenza.

\- Es una broma… ¿Cierto?

\- Más quisieras – Dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja –

La noche paso rápidamente. Los primeros en despertar fueron Joe e Izzy, seguidos de Sora, Mimi, Kari y TK, quienes bajaron a desayunar juntos, esperando que los otros dos chicos no tardaran en levantarse.

_Segundo día en Hawai..._

\- ¿Crees que mi hermano estará hoy de mejor humor? – Preguntó Kari en general mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca –

\- No estoy seguro… - Dijo TK imitándola –

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, cuando escucharon un gran barullo fuera del restaurante.

\- ¡Guapo! ¡Échate una foto conmigo! – Sonaba una chica histérica –

\- ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!

\- ¡Preciosa! ¡Límpiame la habitación! – Dijo esta vez un hombre con voz grave –

\- ¿Qué sucederá? – Preguntaron curiosos Joe, Izzy y Mimi –

Al momento, vieron entrar a Matt y Tai corriendo, seguidos de un montón de chicas y chicos, pero al ver a Tai, no pudieron más que reírse de el.

\- ¡Por dios Tai! – Se destornillaba de risa Kari mientras lloraba –

Tai llevaba un vestidito de mujer, propio de las sirvientas de Japón, el típico negro y blanco.

\- ¿Por qué te pusiste eso? – Preguntaba Sora mientras no podía parar de hacer lo mismo que Kari - ¿Para eso lo compraste Matt?

\- Vamos, atiendelos… - Susurro Matt al moreno, este puso cara de pocos amigos y se encaminó hacia ellos, mientras el rubio ayudaba a los camareros a despejar el restaurante de toda esa multitud, aunque no pudieron parar de reír al ver al moreno –

\- ¿Qué… Qué se les ofrece? – Preguntaba Tai completamente rojo y con la cabeza agachada –

\- Mmm… un masaje estaría bien – Dijo Kari mientras Tai suspiro mientras empezaba a darle el masaje a Kari – Vaya, lo haces muy bien hermanita…

Perfecto… los demás rieron ante el "hermanita" que soltó Kari… en su mente no podía parar de repetir… ¡Estúpido Matt! ¡Estúpido Yamato! ¡Yamato-nto! ¡Rubio Oxigenado!, y cosas por el estilo.

\- Señorita Yagami, tengo sucios los zapatos, límpialos por favor – Dijo Izzy sacando sus pies de debajo de la mesa, haciendo que Tai rechine los dientes y se agache para limpiarle los zapatos. –

\- Taina, te falta algo por hacer todavía – Dijo Matt cruzado de brazos y divertido –

Tai se levanto, se puso frente a TK, quien solo podía mirarle, no sabia si reír, o asustarse. Acto seguido Tai se arrodilló como suelen hacer los japoneses para pedir disculpas.

\- Discúlpeme Señorito Takeru. Ayer no fue mi día y lo pague injustamente contigo. – Tai se iba a levantar - ¡Ya!

\- Todavía no… - Dijo Matt, haciendo que Tai volviera a su posición –

\- Por… Por favor… - Tai volvió a levantar la cabeza - ¡Yamato no puedo!

\- ¡Hazlo!

\- Por favor… dame unos azotes… - Dijo Tai completamente rojo mientras se daba la vuelta y ponía su pompas hacia TK, deseando la peor de las muertes a Matt.

\- Vamos levántate… - Dijo TK, quien Tai obedeció al instante agradecido – Yo también… lo siento… y espero que no seas así conmigo… - Dijo–

Tai miro a Matt, quien arqueó una ceja y le incitó a que hablara.

\- De acuerdo… ¡PERO NADA DE HABITACIONES A ESCONDIDAS!

\- Esta bien… - Sonrió verdaderamente feliz TK–

\- Matt… ¿Me puedo quitar ya el uniforme?- dijo Tai

\- Ni loco. Ahora me tienes que llevar mis cosas y las de Sora a la playa. – Dijo sonriendo –

\- ¿¡TENGO QUE SALIR A LA CALLE ASÍ! – Preguntó Tai indignado y completamente rojo –

\- No hubieras perdido la apuesta…

\- ¿Qué apuesta? – Preguntó Mimi interesada. Era la primera vez que hablaba, ya que estaba absorta en el cuerpo del moreno -

\- Tai se apostó que… - Pero fue callado de inmediato por las manos Tai –

\- No tenia valor a besar a un sapo… no fui capaz y nos apostamos tres días de esclavitud… - Dijo soltando a Matt, que empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente –

Todos miraron a Tai y luego a Matt. Se resignaron y se levantaron de la mesa, ya que habían terminado de comer.

\- Vamos a la playa – Dijo Matt mientras llevaba de la mano a Tai – Nos tienes que llevar todo.

Tai dio un sonoro suspiro. Entonces se quejó.

\- Todavía no he desayunado

\- Ya comerás, yo tampoco he desayunado – Dijo Matt mientras lo llevaba hacia el ascensor - ¡Corre! – Volvió a gritar mientras volvían a ser perseguidos por esa gran cantidad de chicas que querían ver el cuerpo de Tai, y de chicos que querían humillarlo. –

Una vez con todas las cosas, Tai cargó las suyas, las de Matt y las de Sora. Llamaron al ascensor y Matt se quedó mirando a Tai.

\- Tú no te vas a bañar. Tienes que llevar puesto el uniforme. Además, no quiero ser perseguido de nuevo. Tú bajas por las escaleras.

\- Matt te estas pasando… - Dijo Tai mientras miraba con rencor al rubio –

\- No hubieras hecho la apuesta – Dijo el rubio mientras entraba al ascensor – Que te vaya bien. – Dijo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen –

Tai suspiró. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y soltó sus cosas de mala gana. Entonces se le ocurrió una genial venganza… abrió la mochila de Matt y comenzó con su plan.

\- Te vas a arrepentir Yamato… - Y comenzó a reírse de manera perversa –

Tras 5 minutos después que ellos, Tai llegaba algo cansado de correr de nuevo por haber sido perseguido.

\- Menos mal… quería cambiarme ya – Dijo Matt mientras cogía de mala gana su mochila –

\- Muchas gracias Tai – Decía Sora mientras cogía su mochila –

\- ¡He guapa! ¿Te apetece salir con nosotros? – Dijeron dos chicos mirando a Tai, que al darse la vuelta les miró enfadado y comenzó a ir al cambiador, al ver que Matt había entrado –

\- Tengo que pensar más torturas para Tai… mmm… - Se sacó la camisa el y pantalón, solo le faltaba a Matt que se quitara el calzoncillo y podría salir corriendo. Una vez lo hizo, lo cogió y tan rápido como pudo, salió corriendo de allí.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Devuélveme la ropa quien seas! – Se oía a Matt gritar –

\- ¡TK! ¡Ayúdame! – Dijo mientras le tiraba la ropa del rubio – Escóndela por favor.

\- ¿Esta no es…?

\- Si, necesito vengarme.

\- ¿No me digas que no tiene más ropa? – Dijo TK mirando a Tai algo indeciso –

\- No, sería demasiado retorcido… le puse un bikini de Kari – Dijo sonriendo mientras TK miraba el cambiador sonriente –

\- Esto será divertido… - Dijo mientras guardaba la ropa de Matt en su mochila – ¡Matt, el agua esta buenísima! ¡Vamos ven! – Dijo TK mientras se metía en el agua –

\- ¡Tai ven corre!

Tai corrió hacia el cambiador.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- ¿As sido tu verdad? – Dijo Matt enfadado –

\- No se de que hablas.

\- Y tampoco sabes como mi bañador se cambio por uno de chica – Dijo Matt enfadado –

\- Repito… no se de que hablas.

Matt abrió la puerta. Llevaba puesto un bikini, salvo la parte de arriba, que no le tapaba casi nada.

Tai se descojonaba de risa directamente.

\- No se quien va peor, si tu o yo – Dijo intentando parar de reír –

Al momento Kari llego corriendo riéndose.

\- ¡¿Qué haces tú con mi bikini? – Dijo intentando parecer seria, pero no aguantó y se unió a su hermano –

\- Me las vas a pagar Tai…

El día fue bastante vergonzoso para Matt y bastante sofocante para Tai. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, decidieron volver, y Tai le devolvió su ropa a Matt.

Una vez llegaron al hotel, todos fueron a ducharse y cambiarse, salvo Tai, que Matt solo le permitió ducharse.

Cuando bajaron Matt y Tai, se encontraron con Izzy, Joe y TK, esperándoles para cenar.

\- Las chicas aun no vienen – Aclaró Izzy al ver como Matt buscaba a Sora por el restaurante desde fuera de la puerta –

\- Ya veo…

Al momento, el ascensor bajo, y las chicas salieron de el. Tai se quedo embelesado al ver a Mimi, pero reaccionó agitando la cabeza. Todavía estaba mosqueado con ella… pero no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo, al igual que TK a Kari y Matt a Sora…

Mimi llevaba una camisa simple algo escotada y una falda corta. Además, se había soltado el pelo.

Sora llevaba una camisa de manga corta negra que decía "I love You", pero en lugar del love había un corazón rosa, además de un vaquero algo ajustado.

Kari llevaba una camiseta rosa un poco menos escotada que la de Mimi, pero si más que la de Sora, además de una mini falda que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

\- ¿Vamos a cenar? – Preguntó Joe intentando llamar la atención de todos, pero recibió un vago si de su parte –

La cena transcurrió divertida. Matt le obligaba a Tai a que le diese de comer él, por lo que casi se atraganta varias veces por que Tai "sin querer" le clavaba el tenedor en la lengua o le metía la cuchara hasta la garganta.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos ATREVETE ante de irnos a dormir? – Preguntó Matt llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – Con mi voto y el de Tai, son dos.

\- Yo no quiero…

\- Si quieren – Corrigió Matt a Tai, quien solo dio un soplido –

\- Será divertido – Respondió Sora mientras cogía el brazo de su novio –

\- Vamos, en nuestra habitación, si se mancha o desordena algo, Taichina lo recogerá. – Respondió Matt mientras con su brazo libre agarraba a Tai de la cintura –

\- Quita insolente– Dijo Tai mientras se separaba de el con cara de asustado –

Todos subieron en el ascensor y entraron en la habitación de Tai y Matt, a diferencia de cómo esperaban, estaba bastante ordenada y limpia.

\- Es que Tai limpia muy bien – Guiñaba Matt un ojo a Tai mientras este solo sentía un escalofrío –

\- ¿Lo hacemos por parejas? – Preguntaba Izzy – Si es así yo voy con Joe.

\- Yo con Kari / Yo con Sora – Dijeron TK y Matt respectivamente –

\- Nos toca juntos – Dijo Mimi en un susurro a Tai, que asintió sonrojado ligeramente –

\- Empezaremos nosotros… - Dijo Sora mientras empiezan a susurrarse cosas ella y Matt – Bien el primer reto será… Atrévete a besar a tu pareja.

Joe e Izzy palidecieron, mientras que Tai y Mimi solo se sonrojaron tremendamente.

\- Nos retiramos – Dijeron Joe e Izzy saliendo de la habitación – Son muy cobardes. No nos quieren dejar jugar – Dijo mirando a Matt y Sora antes de cerrar la puerta -

Kari y TK lo dudaron por un instante, pero pensaron que como eran amigos no pasaría nada, así que lo hicieron sin problemas, le siguieron Sora y Matt, y luego los cuatro se quedaron mirando a Tai y Mimi. Estos se quedaron mirándose y, Ta, después de su lapsus de celoso por el beso de su hermana y TK al sentir el ligero asentimiento junto con un fuerte sonrojo de Mimi, se acercó a ella. Juntaban sus labios lentamente, mientras las otras dos parejas se acercaban a ellos esperando impacientes el momento del beso. Tras unos segundos, por fin se unieron. Al principio era un beso dulce y romántico, pero poco a poco se profundizo el beso. Tai sentía una inexplicable sensación de corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, al igual que la noche anterior en la playa. Se empezaron a separar lentamente, por la falta de aire, bastante sofocados. Mimi se quedó mirando los ojos marrones de Tai y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Siento lo de anoche… De verdad… te quiero a ti… - Dijo Mimi en un susurro en su oído mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero solo recibió en la boca el dedo índice del moreno haciéndola callar, y se volvieron a unir en un beso, sin importarles que les siguieran observando.

\- Esto… mejor terminamos por hoy el juego… ¿No? – Dijo Matt mirando a Sora –

\- Si será lo mejor – Dijo Sora levantándose del suelo y abriendo la puerta - ¿Vienes Kari?

\- Si. – Dijo Kari fijando la vista en su hermano, quien todavía no se despegaba de Mimi y se fue junto a Sora cerrando la puerta –

\- Yo… me voy a dormir. Dijo TK tartamudeando un poco por el beso que se dio con Kari.

Tai y Mimi siguieron en su profundo beso, no querían saber nada más. Disfrutaban de la boca del otro, de sus labios, de su lengua… Al final, no había sido tan mal día, y todo gracias a Matt.


	3. SOLO AMIGOS, ESTA BIEN!

**Capitulo 3: SOLO AMIGOS, ESTA BIEN!**

TK aun estando absorto por el beso que se dio con Kari fue a buscarla para hablar con ella.

Armándose de valor para hablar con Kari, TK estaba en la puerta apunto de tocarla, cuando Kari sale en pijama.

El pijama de Kari no era tan largo, ni tan corto, era de un color rosado pálido que era de dos piezas, la parte superior un top que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura y la parte de abajo era un short corto y apegado. Claro que era por el calor que hacia en la playa, y como todas las chicas, ella tenia su bata, aunque también su bata era blanca, traslucida y un poco corta.

\- Ho…La Kari. Dijo TK algo tímido

\- Hola Takeru, que haces aquí, pensaba que estarías en tu habitación. Dijo Kari que aún se sentía algo apenada por la situación del beso

\- No, no puedo dormir, por eso vine aquí… para ver si estabas despierta. Dijo TK pensando.-estúpido Takeru podrías haberle preguntado algo del beso.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco he podido conciliar el sueño por eso decidí salir a pasear un rato, me acompañas.

\- Bueno que te acompañe. Dijo TK algo entusiasmado

\- Si, pero si no quieres ir…

\- Que si no quiero ir… Dijo TK de manera exasperante, y ya regresando un poco a la compostura con voz más frívola dijo.- Bueno esta bien.

TK y Kari salieron del hotel y caminaron un rato por la playa, muy juntos, casi abrazándose. Pero TK sentía que ya no podía aguantar más el querer preguntar algo sobre el beso.

-TK te quieres quedar conmigo en la playa….. Para ver el amanecer. Dijo Kari

\- El amanecer, claro me gustaría. Dijo el chico ruborizándose mientras que Kari lo abrazaba

\- ¡GRACIAS!.

\- ¿Gracias?, de qué. Dijo TK un poco confundido.- Gracias por quedarme contigo a ver el amanecer.

-Bueno si y no. Dijo Kari un poco apenada

\- No entiendo KARI, me podrías explicar. Dijo TK mientras se sobaba los ojos con su manga.

\- ¡Gracias!, por el beso, creo que no pudo haber habido alguien mejor para jugar el juego. Dijo Kari.

\- De verdad, no es necesario que me agradezcas…. Solo ha sido un juego. Dijo TK sonrojado y un poco triste, pensando de que.- SOLO ESO, PARA KARI EL BESO NO SIGNIFICO ALGO MAS QUE UN JUEGO.

-De verdad, pienso que si hubiera jugado con alguien mas me hubiera dado vergüenza el tener que besarlo, pero a ti no… porque eres mi mejor amigo. Creo que quizás seas el único con quien pueda hablar libremente sin temor. Dijo Kari empezando a sollozar. GRACIAS, DE VERDAD.

-No te preocupes para eso están los mejores amigos, pero sabes que, mejor me voy me acabo de acordar que iba a ver a mi hermano. Dijo TK algo medio molesto

-De verdad TK, vas a ir a ver a tu hermano a la 4:40 AM. Dijo Kari algo divertida, pensando que era un chiste, pero al ver que la expresión de su amigo no cambia se daba cuenta que era real. BUENO ENTONCES ADIOS TAKERU. Dijo Kari mientras seguía caminando por delante de TK. Adiós

TK al dejar de ver a u amiga, se va a dar una vuelta y caminar, aunque el camino era mas largo, y después se dirigió donde su hermano para encontrar consuelo y consejo de él ya que tenía más experiencia en el tema de las mujeres.

Llegando al cuarto de Matt, se dio cuenta que había unas sombras en el corredor en la parte mas al fondo, así que decide esconderse.

Pobre Takeru, con la sorpresa que se dio seria imposible que vuelva a sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Kari estaba en el pasillo con un chico que nadie conocía. El chico era alto rubio, quizás unos 15, ojos azules casi grises, delgado, que no dejaba de ver a Kari ni por un segundo, _seguro seria por su pijama porque dejaba mucho territorio a la vista._

TK en un arrebato de curiosidad y aprovechando que la habitación de su hermano sin seguro decide entrar y espiar a Kari.

-Kari, segura que estas bien, un chapuzón a esta hora no es lo mas apropiado. Dijo el desconocido en voz graciosa

-No tranquilo Koyi, estoy bien….. Gracias por ayudarme ahí afuera. Dijo Kari algo apenada mientras se escurría un poco el cabello

\- Y qué más me tiene que decir. Dijo Koyi

\- No sé que mas…. Me olvido de algo. Dijo Kari algo confusa

Koyi no dijo nada mas, beso a Kari en la mejilla, que hizo un pequeño roce con la boca y se fue corriendo, mientras gritaba: Hikari ten mas cuidado, la próxima vez no estaré para salvarte…nos vemos mañana

-Si Koyi ya nos veremos… y te prometo que la próxima vez no tendrás que salvarme. Dijo Kari algo apenada.

TK que estaba aun escondido se sentía muy celoso, pero intentaba aguantarse las ganas de salir y hacerle un montón de preguntas a Kari, acerca de quien era Koyi, así que espera que Kari entre a su habitación. Y prende, la luz del cuarto de Matt y se pone a gritar, como fuera.

¿QUIEN SE CREE ESE TIPO? POR QUE LA BESO ¡LO VOY A MATAR!, PORQUE NO LE DIJO NADA KARI ¿PORQUE ACEPTO ESE BESO EN LA MEJILLA? ¡MAÑANA, ESE TAL KOYI, VA A APARECER MUERTO, YA LO VERAN!

Con tanto escándalo que provocaba Takeru, llega a levantar a Matt y a Tai.

Eran las 6: AM, Tai y Matt dormían plácidamente, Hasta que llega Takeru como un loco gritándose una harta de sandeces.

-Matt e este es el colmo, se que perdí la apuesta…. Pero no era necesario a traer al idiota de Takeru a que moleste en plena dormilada. Dijo Tai en tono molesto, mientras se iba quitando el sueño.

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que esta haciendo TK…. Lo hace por su propia cuenta. Dijo Matt, mientras se sacaba las legañas e iba al baño

\- ¡AY ESE DESGRACIADO, MAÑNA APARECERA MUERTO!, ¡AY PERO LA CULPA ES MIA POR ESTAR ENAMORADO DE…..!

Matt al escuchar a su hermano menor que estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Kari sale corriendo del baño y le tapa la boca, pidiéndole a Tai que se retire de la habitación.

-Pero porque….si no quiero, que….me vas a botar. Dijo Tai en forma defensiva

-Tai, por favor vete… TK tiene algo importante que decirme. Dijo Matt de manera suplicante. Pero al darse cuenta de que Tai no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar le dice.- Esta bien si te vas a otro lugar te libras de mi por el tercer día.

-Bueno Matt si tú dices, me retiro. Dijo Tai muy contento, mientras peñizcaba los cachetes de Takeru y le decía.- Bien hecho Takeru al fin haces algo bien.

-Muy bien Takeru a hora dime que paso, por que estás tan molesto… que estabas a puntos de gritar que te gusta Kari, mientras su hermano extra celoso estaba aquí.

-Te digo en verdad que ha pasado… en verdad. Dijo TK demasiado molesto.- Fuimos a la playa un rato estuvimos hablando del beso, ella estaba diciendo de que todo era un juego, entonces me moleste y me fui, pues ahora regresando de la playa me encontré a Kari toda empapada de pies a cabeza con un tipo, no sé un tal Koyi. Y de la nada ese tal Koyi la besa muy cerca de los labios y a Kari no pareció importarle mucho. Dijo TK empezando ya tranquilo y terminando como una fiera de celos

-¡WAU! Takeru yo te lo dije...Te dije que tenias que confesarle tus sentimientos a Kari, ves ahora es muy tarde, de seguro él ya le habrá pedido una cita, y seria algo que tu nunca conseguiste con ella. Dijo Matt un poco sarcástico y burlón

-Basta, Matt…que ya tengo suficiente con esto y ahora tu que pareces mi conciencia. Dijo TK llorando como cuando era un niño

-Vamos TK, ya habrá mas chicas que serán mas bonitas que Kari y te olvidaras de ella. Dijo Matt tratando de animar un poco a su hermano

-Lo dudo Matt, en ningún lugar Habrá otra chica como ella, para mi ella es la mas hermosa y perfecta. Dijo Takeru mientras comenzaba a llorar con más intensidad.

-Bueno pues entonces tienes un punto a favor, no creo que hayan más chicas como ella. Dijo Matt en son de broma, pero al darse cuenta que sus chistes y bromas no funcionaban intento algo mas serio.- Escucha TK, que solo lo diré una vez y ya no lo repetiré:

"EL QUERER ES FACIL, LO DIFICIL ES QUE TE QUIERAN"

TK se queda anonadado, de donde su hermano mayor a sacado complejos de poetas, al parecer la gran experiencia que el posee con las mujeres que ha tenido o rechazado, lean servido de algo.

-Oye Matt… una pregunta…. ¿De dónde saliste tan poeta? Dijo TK en son de broma y parando de llorar.

-¡Maldito Takeru!, te digo algo importante y tu en único que piensas es de donde lo saque….y además, me lo había dicho Sora hace unos años. Dijo Matt terminando algo apenado al confesar que Sora hace unos años le había rechazado.

-¡JAJAJAJA! .En verdad Sora te ha rechazado. Dijo TK olvidándose por completo de la otra situación que lo había apenado.

-Si bueno, ella no me rechazo…técnicamente me pidió tiempo. Dijo Matt apenándose y poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. OYE Y TU QUE ME CRITICAS, QUE LA CHICA QUE HAS QUERIDO POR MAS DE 5 AÑOS NO TE HACE CASO… QUE CREES QUE NUNCA ME DI CUENTA…. QUE DESDE QUE ERAN NIÑOS A TI GUSTABA. Dijo Matt con tono lleno de sarcasmo y burlón.

-Matt…. Eres mi hermano mayor no. Dijo TK con cara de porque nunca lo hice, ahora me arrepiento.

-Si Takeru, claro que somos hermanos…. Aunque con las mujeres el mas suertudo soy yo. Dijo Matt recuperándose de la vergüenza pasada

-Si es cierto… y tú y yo somos hermanos,… esta no es la parte en que me consuelas y me das un estúpido consejo, yo como siempre te hago caso…. Luego se arruina todo con Kari, pero al final ella me perdona y volvemos hacer amigos. Dijo TK mientras hacia todo el escándalo posible en la habitación.

-Bueno lo primero, que buena debe ser la construcción de este hotel que nadie escucha tu escándalo. Dijo Matt de broma esperando volver animarlo.-Y segundo mis estrategias con Kari son buenas, lo malo es que tu no sabes ponerlas en practica, por ejemplo, te digo jala la silla para que ella se siente, y tu que haces se la jalas tanto que ella se cae, otro ejemplo, dile que bien te queda los short, o lo que traiga puesto, y tu que dices que bien los rellenas, y lo único que logras dar a entender es que esta gorda. Dijo Matt molesto.- Y además lo peor que haces, que cuando te disculpas dices: mi hermano dice que te diga esto, eso o aquello, provocándome a mí un problema con su hermano mayor. Dijo Matt molesto recordando cada no de los problemas que tuvo con Tai por la culpa de su hermano menor.

-Bueno Matt... El problema es que tú no te das a entender de manera fácil, bueno mas bien es que me pongo tan nervioso que se me olvidan algunos fragmentos de lo que me dices. Dijo TK algo apenado y sonrojado.- Y además como se supone de que eso me haiga ayudado a conquistar a Kari, no creo que las chicas noten esos detalles y que mucho menos se enamoren de ellos. Dijo TK molesto.

-¡WAU! Takeru si que eres un completo idiota, ellas si dan cuenta y si se enamoran de esos pequeños detalles. Dijo Matt golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared

-Ya no importa si hago esos detalles ahora o mañana, ya la he perdido, la he perdido para siempre. Dijo TK llorando pero ya no de manera escandalosa sino de la manera interna, que nadie se entera solo se siente.

\- Te creo Takeru de verdad te has enamorado de Hikari…. Creo que de verdad te haz ENAMORADO, pero ya te lo he dicho:

"EL QUERER ES FACIL, LO DIFICIL ES QUE TE QUIERAN"

Como querías que ella se enamore de ti, si siempre te ha visto como un buen amigo, un amigo incondicional. Dijo Matt en forma seria, casi poniéndose a llorar por la desgracia de su hermano menor, por la desgracia de haber amado en silencio.

-Ya Matt, ya te entendí ya he perdido la guerra… pero que guerra una guerra que ni siquiera he luchado. Dijo TK llorando en silencia mientras abrazaba a su hermano en el piso.

-Tranquilo TK, ya veras que lo que sientes ahora no va hacer lo mismo que cuando amanezca, si es cierto que tendrán una cita…. Deberás estar preparado para todo, preparado para ver de lejos y si te mueres de celos saber contenerlos si es que no quieres perder s amistad. Dijo Matt mientras abrazaba al pequeño Takeru, y pensaba, tendrás 14 pero aun sufres y quieres como cuando tenías 8.

-Amanecer, quisiera que nunca amanezca y lo que haiga pasado en la noche haiga sido solo una horrible pesadilla, pero es obvio que fue tan real como el sol que esta próximos a dar sus rayos de sol. Dijo TK viendo los rayos del sol disipar la niebla de la mañana.

-Mi pobre Takeru, tranquilo, no sabes como quisiera darte algún consejo, pero en cosas del amor solo uno mismo puede encontrar la respuesta….como lo siento. Dijo Matt llorando

Eran ya las 8:30 de la mañana y casi ya la mayoría de los niños elegidos se habían levantado y habían acordado a desayunar todos juntos en la mañana a las 9:00, todos tenían planeado pasar el día juntos en la playa.

Cuarto de las chicas; Kari, Sora y Mimí

-Oye Kari me puedes decir porque saliste en la madrugada y regresaste empapada. Dijo Sora en son de broma.

-En verdad, Kari hiciste eso. Dijo Mimí algo atontada porque recién se empezaba a despertar.

-Si además, la pequeña Hikari vino con un amigo. Dijo Sora haciendo la cara de picara

-y tu como sabes eso. Dijo Kari totalmente roja

\- Bueno si vino con su amigo, eso quiere decir que salió con Takeru, no picarona, y verdad cuando serán novios ehh… no lo hagas esperar mucho Hikari. Dijo Mimí con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- No, eso nunca - Dijo con voz seria y fría – además para su información no era TK, bueno si al inicio… pero el chico de la puerta era Koyi Shinosuka. Dijo Kari más divertida intentando suavizar su comentario anterior

\- Que Kari con dos. Dios Sora en son de burla

-Buena Hikari, quien diría la más chica es la que tiene mas jale. Dijo Mimí riéndose más fuerte.

-No sean así, Koyi solo me ayudo…. En la madrugada me encontré con TK en la puerta de la habitación y salimos un rato a caminar a la playa, estuvimos hablando del beso que hubo en el juego y creo que se apeno hasta que se fue…. Entonces seguí caminando mas cerca a la orilla, vino una ola grande y me jalo, entonces Koyi que estaba con un grupo de chicos regresando de la discoteca me ayudo, le dije que no era necesario que me acompañe a la puerta de mi cuarto, pero el insistió me acompaño y se fue… nada mas… mal pensadas… ambas. Dijo Kari molesta mientras se ponía un vestido encima de un bikini rosado pálido saliendo del baño, para poder ir directamente a la playa y no regresar a cambiarse después de desayunar.

-Bueno entonces diremos que te creemos, pero tendrás que explicárselo a tu hermano. Dijo Mimí, mientras Tai se levantaba del piso como un zombi.

-TA…ICHI, y tu en que momento has entrado. Dijo Kari con una expresión de susto al ver a su hermano mayor

-Tai vino en la madrugada después de que tu entraste, me pidió asilo. Dijo Sora mientras se iba al baño con Mimí.

-Sabes porque vine? . Dijo Tai molesto.- He venido por que el estúpido de tu amigo Takeru llego a mi habitación hecho una fiera gritando y destrozando todo.

-Enserio hermano, y como esta el, sabes me voy a buscarlo. Dijo Kari saliendo corriendo a la habitación de al frente que era de su hermano y Matt.

-Hikari Yagami… a donde crees que vas, regresa acá. Dijo Tai gritando, pero Kari le hizo caso y se fue.

CUARTO DE TAI Y MATT (se encontraban TK y Matt)

-Oye Matt, gracias por dejarme bañar aquí, y por prestarme tu ropa. Dijo TK mientras entraba a la regadera

-Bueno, pero a ti no mas se te ocurre salir a plena madrugada de tu cuarto sin tu llave sabiendo que ese par de compañeros tuyos apenas amanece salen a curiosear. Dijo Matt mientras se terminaba de vestir.

-Lo sé, soy un estúpido… primero con la llave y ahora con la chica que me gusta. Dijo TK

-No Takeru no eres estúpido, es que solo las cosas entre ustedes no se dieron y listo, quien sabe tal vez no pase nada con Koyi, y aun tendrías oportunidad. Dijo Matt

-Bueno tal vez tengas razón….Dijo TK

¡Baaammmm!, la puerta se abre y entra corriendo Kari, mientras Tai gritaba sandeces.- ESCUCHA BIEN HIKARI, QUIERO QUE HABRAS LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO.- Y al ver Tai que su hermana no tuvo ninguna intención de abrirla dice.- BIEN HIKARI, TU GANAS TE VEO EN EL DESAYUNO.

-Que bueno, ya se fue. Dijo Kari aun un poco agitada por el susto que se había llevado.- Oye y T….- Se escucha bulla en balcón, así que Matt con Kari van a ver, y encuentran a Tai colgando como mono tratando de saltar hacia el balcón, y cuando lo logra ambos se meten al cuarto y cierran la puerta. Pero Kari como estaba tan asustada por que nunca había visto a su hermano así decide entrar al baño.

TK termina de bañarse, cierra la regadera, se seca con la toalla y se dirige a cambiarse y primero escoge lo pantalones, cuando… se abre la puerta y…

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Kari grita - te juro no era mi inte… - Dijo Kari interrumpida por el desmayo provocado por la impresión.

Tai a penas escucha el grito de su hermana se desespera mas por entrar y aun asi no lo logra, asi que Matt entra al baño y al ver el espectáculo de su hermano desnudo y Hikari desmayada no puede evitar la risa burlona.

-Takeru, este era tu plan para enamorarla… enseñándole todo tu cuerpo. Dijo Matt mientras intentaba contener la risa que le fue imposible

-No Matt te juro esta nunca fue mi idea, pero habrá funcionado, pero que pienso, dime qué hago. Dijo TK tartamudeando de la impresión

-Bueno, primero, vístete que cuando entre Tai se va a molestar; segundo, tranquilo vamos a llevarla a la cama y pensaremos en una excusa porque se desmayo Kari. Dijo Matt riéndose a todo pulmón.

Cuando Takeru se termina de vestir, Matt carga a Kari hasta la cama y Tk abre la puerta del balcón, haciendo entrar a Tai que apeas ver a su hermana pregunta: Que le paso, por que se desmayo

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que…Hikari. Dijo TK no sabiendo como terminar la oración, o decir me vio desnudo sin que Tai lo matara

-Vio una araña. Dijo Mat tratando de salvar a su hermano menor de la cólera de Tai

\- Una araña, seguro… a ella nunca le han dado miedo los insectos, y mucho menos arácnido. Dijo Tai un poco pensativo, si seria verdad

\- Bueno ….. Dijo TK, tratando de obtener el valor de contar la verdad.- Ella me vio.- Pero fue interrumpido por Kari que se estaba despertando

-Hermano, que me paso. Porque siento que todo me esta dando vueltas. Dijo Kari media atontada.

-Bueno Kari tu te desmayaste. Dijo Tai siendo interrumpido por Matt.

-Si Hikari te asustaste al entrar al baño a ver una araña. Dijo Matt mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Kari entendiendo la señal sigue la corriente.- Ahhhh esa diminuta arañita me asusto

-Pero Kari tú nunca te habías asustado por arañas que paso. Dijo Tai algo desconfiando.

-Siempre hay una primera vez - dijo Kari - hermano me acompañas a mi cuarto, me quiero poner zapatos que tengo hambre.

-Bueno Kari espera que saque algo de ropa para cambiarme, y ustedes chicos no veremos a bajo para desayunar, ya. Dijo Tai mientras sacaba unas cosas y acompañaba a Kari a su cuarto.

-EHHH…! TK a donde vas. Dijo Matt mientras iba tras de su hermano quien se dirigía a la puerta

-Me voy al restaurant, a esperar a nuestros amigos, si quieres me puedes acompañar. Dijo TK mientras seguía caminado

-Si te acompaño. Dijo Matt mientras salía del cuarto y seguía su hermano.

EN EL RESTAURANT

TK y Matt llegan a la mesa de su reservación en donde se encuentran con Izzy y Joe.

-TK, Matt, por aquí. Dice Izzy mientras se para y levanta la mano

\- Hola Izzy, hola Joe, tan temprano se han levantado, pensaba que Matt y yo seriamos los primeros, pero no al parecer fueron ustedes. Dijo TK mientras se sentaba en la mesa

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que Joe y yo nos levantamos temprano para ir a taichí que hace el hotel todos los días, lo hacen a las 8. Dijo Izzy mientras se avergonzaba un poco

-Aya. Dijo TK un poco sorprendido por que el no esperaba que sus amigos hagan taichí.- Izzy, ya has ordenado tu desayuno.

-No, aun no. Voy a esperar que bajen los demás. Dijo Izzy mientras hacia una señal para las chicas y Tai que estaban entrando al restaurant.

\- Buenos días. Dijo Mimí mientras bostezaba y hacia muecas de que tenia sueño

Todos los chicos se sentaron en la mesa de manera rara y sospechosa. La mesa era redonda, tenía 9 asientos e iban así: Tai entre Mimí y Sora, al costado de Sora estaba Matt, al costado de Matt estaba Joe, al costado de Joe estaba Izzy y al costado de Izzy estaba Kari sola porque sobraba un asiento. Entonces el camarero llega y dice.- ¿Qué desean ordenar….. -Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida por un joven alto y rubio, que le hablaba al camarero en el oído.

-Muy bien joven le traeré todo lo que ha pedido de desayunar para sus amigos. Dijo el camarero mientras se retiraba.

El joven se acerco a la mesa, exclusivamente al lado de Kari, a quien le toma la mano y la da un beso preguntando en voz alta.- Puedo sentarme aquí

-Por supuesto. Dijo Kari tartamudeando por lo roja que se puso mientras se ponía de pie y decía en voz alta.- Chicos el es Koyi, el me ayudo mucho esta madrugada

\- El chico que te ayudo en la playa. Dijo Sora

-AHH… si el mismo. Dijo Kari mientras se sentaba al lado de Koyi

-¡WAU…! Hikari se ve que les has hablado de mí. Dijo Koyi de manera graciosa, haciendo reír a todos menos a TK.

-SI, Kari si nos conto de ti y muchas gracias por ayudar a mi pequeña hermana. Dijo Tai mientras se paraba y le daba la mano Koyi.

-Si que nos hablado de ti, pero creo que ella no de nosotros a ti. Dijo TK de manera molesta, mientras Matt lo agarraba. Entonces llegan varios mozos y preguntan que comida es para cada quien, así que Koyi dice: para Tai, el de cabello alborotado, los huevos fritos con tocino. Para Mimí, la castaña con pañoleta en el cabello, la ensalada Cesar. Para Sora, la pelirroja de cabello corto, el pan integral y la malteada de chocolate. Para Matt, el rubio alto, le da el especial de carne con verduras. Para, el rubio mas pequeño, le da la hamburguesa y las papas fritas. Para Izzy y Joe, el pelirrojo mas pequeño y el alto de cabello medio azulado, le dan la el sándwich de jamón y queso americano con la malteada de vainilla, y para Kari, la ensalada de frutas y la malteada de fresa.

El camarero obedeció a Koyi, sirvió todo a quien le correspondía y cuando se retira todos se pararan y le aplauden

-Bien Koyi, ¡WAU! no parece que nos acaba de conocer, al parecer Kari te conto nuestros gustos. Dijo Tai mientras se sentaba y empezaba comer.

-Bueno, al parecer ustedes son suertudos de tener una amiga así como Hikari, por que ella no pasa ni un segundo sin pensar en ustedes en especial de su amigo TK y su hermano Tai. Dijo Koyi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kari

-Koyi no digas eso. Dijo Kari mientras sonrojaba

-Pero es verdad, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti, eres la persona mas sincera y aferrada a tus pensamientos que conozco. Y eso que conozco muchas. Dijo Koyi

-Ya Koyi, es mejor que desayunemos. Dijo Kari

\- y Koyi te vienes con nosotros a la playa, después de desayunar. Dijo Tai emocionado

\- Bueno pues por mi perfecto, esta bien. Dijo Koyi mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Los chicos terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron a la playa todos en grupo. El sol estaba hermoso ese día, el mar estaba pacifico y se podía respirar un aire de paz, es pocas palabras, se podría decir que era un día perfecto para ir a nadar al océano, todos estaban contentos excepto TK que de verdad se moría de celos por la presencia de Koyi, y como para la mayoría no era secreto que él sentía un gran amor por Kari. Sora que se iba al lado de Matt

-Oye Matt, TK ya olvidó a Kari. Dijo Sora algo temerosa por la reacción que podía tener su enamorado.- Bueno, la verdad es que yo pensaba que ellos podrían haber pasado algo por el beso que se dieron, pero ahora creo que eso es imposible, además no creo, ya que cuando Kari le dijo que fueran a caminar a la playa porque ella quería hablar sobre el beso y si podría pasar algo mas entre ellos, pero TK la evadió completamente, haciendo que ella dijese en claro SOLO AMIGOS.

-En verdad Kari quería hablar del beso, si es que podría haber pasado algo más del solo amigos. Dijo Matt algo emocionado al pensar que su hermano aun podría tener una oportunidad.

-Bueno la verdad es que eso yo entendía, pero ahora ya no lo creo porque cuando hicimos una broma de ese en el cuarto ella reacciono de forma seria diciendo eso nunca y además la llegada de ese chico, Koyi, el es muy bueno, se nota que le gusta Kari y también se nota que el no le es indiferente. Dijo un poco cabizbaja al notar la desilusión de su novio

-Tienes razón Sora, además no estoy seguro que ellos haiga tenido un futuro juntos, creo que solo hubiera durado unos meses y hubieran terminado, y hasta quizás esa amistad de años hubiera terminado. Dijo Matt mientras se iba

-Matt, ¿a donde vas? Grita Sora mientras mira a su novio alejándose

-Me voy a ver a Takeru, quizás el ahora mismo se sienta muy solo. Dijo Matt mientras se detenia y daba la espalda para ver a Sora.- Nos vemos en un rato

Tai que estaba merodeando por alrededor de ellos y escucha lo que dice Sora busca a Kari

-Kari, dime la verdad te gusta TK o te ha gustado en el pasado – Dice Tai mientras la coge de manera brusca y la sacude

-Por que me preguntas, suéltame me haces daño – Dice ella algo asustada

-Por favor limítate a responder – Dijo Tai un enfusido

-Bueno pues la verdad, el si me ha llegado a gustar mas, pero dejo de gustarme cuando sucedió lo que sucedió ese verano – Dijo Kari seria y de forma frívola- Ahora ya no me preguntes mas de eso, entre el y yo nunca pasara nada mas que una amistad eso lo juro

-Kari, ahora dime qué te paso ese verano, qué le paso a él que ya nunca mas apareció, dime te hizo daño – Dijo ya Tai mas preocupado por que su hermana aun no olvida lo de ese verano

-Kari le tira una cachetada y se pone a llorar – Nunca mas vuelvas a decir eso, él nunca me haría daño, mas bien todo lo contrario, nos queríamos

-Y por eso te olvidas de TK y te acercas a Koyi por ser igual a él - Dijo Tai enojado y gritando

-Pues…pues no lo se, pero si se parece a él y demasiado, su forma de ser son idénticos, como si fueran dos copos de nieve y me gusta. Dice Kari llorando

-Pues no te olvides que hasta los copos de nieve son diferentes, aunque los veas iguales son completamente diferente y ten cuidado con lo que haces que puedes herir a gente que quieres y que te quieren. Dice Tai mientras se comienza a alejar

Matt busca a TK por toda la playa y lo encuentra sentado bajo la sombra de una sombrilla

-Takeru como estas, te encuentras bien. Le pregunta mientras se acerca a TK para abrazarlo

-Si, creo que estoy bien. Además, no creo ser alguien tan importante para Kari, como para decirle lo que siento por ella. Dijo TK cabizbajo

-TK no digas eso, claro que le eres importante, además…..-Matt se caya, pensando si esta bien contarle lo que le había dicho Sora.

-además qué. Pregunta TK mientras se endereza y se para

-Además, nada; ya no importa. Dijo Matt.- Mejor vayamos con los demás

-Esta bien Matt. Dijo TK caminando con su hermano mayor

Ya en la playa, las chicas estaban con sus bikinis y los chicos con sus bermudas, y estaban planeando un partido de vóley, un equipo esta formad por Tai, Mimí e Izzy; y los otros dos formados: Sora, TK y Matt a quienes se esperaban; el otro equipo era: Joe, Koyi y Kari

El primer quipo eliminado fue el de Tai y Mimí, ya que Mimí casi nunca hace deportes y Tai solo es bueno en el futbol. Así que el partido final fue el de de Matt, Sora y TK contra Joe, Kari y Koyi.

El partido final comenzó y los chicos querían ganar a como de lugar ya que ellos habían apostado que el equipo perdedor tendría que ser el sirviente del otro, SORA – KARI, MATT –JOE, TK – KOYI. Pero la suerte favoreció al equipo de Sora y ellos ganaron.

Sora le perdono el castigo a Kari esperando que Matt y TK sigan su ejemplo, pero solo Matt lo hizo.

-Bueno chicos ya termino el partido y creo que es la hora de disfrutar este día, tomar el sol y entrar al mar. Dijo Tai muy emocionado mientras agarraba la mano de Mimí.- Nos vemos a las3:00PM en el restaurant

-SI. Dijeron todos juntos a la misma vez mientras se separaban en grupos; Tai con Mimí, Sora con Matt, Koyi con Kari, Joe con Izzy que iban a curiosear el lugar y TK solo intentando contener sus celos, mientras comenzaba a seguir a Kari de manera sutil

-Kari que te parece poner la toalla por allá. Dijo Koyi mientras extendía la mano para recibir la toalla.

-Si, esta bien. Dijo Kari dándole la toalla.- En un rato voy, voy por agua

-Esta bien te espero. Dijo Koyi yéndose.

Pero en verdad Kari no se alejo de Koyi por ir a buscar el agua, sino por que se había dado cuenta que alguien la estaba siguiendo y su plan era encararlo. Primero ella camino rápido y luego se escondió para ver a la persona que lo sigue, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a TK.

-TK, ¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo? Dijo Kari molesta.-

\- Es que, Kari… solo… yo. Dijo TK tartamudeando

-No entiendo por que me sigues, es por no pedir disculpas de lo que paso antes del desayuno, bueno entonces lo siento... no era mi intensión, pero en verdad ya no me sigas. Dijo Kari molesta y enfurecida

-Kari lo…lo siento, no era mi intensión enojarte y lo que paso en el baño no fue nada, de verdad no era mi intención que me vieras así. Pero no es necesario que te enojes tanto. Dijo TK tartamudeando.

-Lo siento TK, no debí molestarme así contigo, sino es que la conversación con mi hermano del verano pasado me ha alterado un poco…de verdad discúlpame. Dijo Kari alejándose

Mientras Kari se alejaba TK se ponía a pensar que le paso a Kari el, si fue algo importante para verla totalmente alterada como en esta ocasión

-Matt. Grita TK cuando lo encuentra.

\- Ola Takeru ¿ Qué haces por aca?. Dijo Matt bromeando pero al ver la expresión de TK cambia a forma seria

-¿Qué paso el verano pasado - Dijo TK con cara de molestia – que Kari se altero cuando hablo con su hermano de eso

-Ha eso, ya te has enterado. Dijo Sora

-Y por eso tontería estas tan serio, pensé que había sido por algo más importante. Dijo Matt riéndose de forma escandalosa y fingida.

-Si por eso, por que me he pasado más de 6 años ilusionándome con Kari, pensando que sabia todo de ella, hasta que me entero que el verano pasado ella sufrió mucho y no estuve ahí para consolarla.

-Pero TK lo que paso no tiene mucha importancia. Dijo Sora intentando ser indiferente

-Si Sora tiene razón. Dijo Matt

-Si. Dijo Sora pero esta vez nerviosa haciendo que Takeru se enojara mucho mas, pero su enojo era raro y poco isual, ya que no daba miedo sino lastima .

\- Nozomi. Dijo Matt ya no queriendo ver a su hermano asi

-¿Qué?. Dijo TK

\- TK te acuerdas que el verano pasado nosotros fuimos a visitar a la abuela. Dijo Matt

-Si, si me acuerdo, nosotros pasamos los tres meses con la abuela y ella con Tai se fueron a un campamento. Dijo TK

-SI bueno en ese campamento ella conoció a Nozomi tenia 16 años y era muy cercano a Kari, a ella le gustaba, eran cercanos porque ambos compartían EL SECRETO. EL vivía en Corea con su padre y llego al campamento porque había huido de casa. Allí en el campamento Tai y Kari lo conocieron y le prometieron llevarlo al puerto para ayudarlo a llegar a Estados Unidos. Y en el camino a la playa ellos se perdieron, al parecer fueron atacaros por unos maleantes, de ahí Tai perdió la conciencia y despertó en la enfermería del campamento, no habían señales de Hikari y Nozomi hasta unas semanas, mejor dicho apareció una semana antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, ella regreso al campamento cruzando por el bosque, lo que era extremadamente extraño, ya que se encontraba al otro extremo de donde habían partido, Kari estaba aturdida y mal herida, fue un milagro que haya podido regresar y desde ahí nadie sabe que paso, Tai ya no le pregunta porque cuando lo hace a ella le da una crisis nerviosa. Dijo Matt

-Y…y ¿Qué paso con Nozomi?, murió. Pregunto TK

-Tai supone que si, pero nadie sabe. La única que sabe es Hikari, pero ella no dice nada del asunto. Dijo Matt

-Y su familia, nadie pregunto por él. Dijo TK

-No, nadie ya que el llego ahí por accidente y ni siquiera estaba inscrito al campamento. Dijo Matt

\- (_Kari_) -

Que estúpida soy, no debí hablarle así a TK el no tiene nada que ver con lo de Nozomi, como olvidarme de Nozomi el fue el primer chico que me ha gustado y se tubo que ir, mejor me voy a disculpar con el, no creo que este en condición de perder amigos ahora. Ya no lo soportaría… Koyi tendrá que esperar… TK debe estar con sora en la playa mejor lo busco ahí ( Kari caminaba por la playa y encuentra a TK con la vista , se le veía molesto y entonces ella se acerca de manera cuidadosa y silenciosa para saber de que estaba molesto, y escucha el nombre Nozomi en boca de Matt) Nozomi, Matt esta hablando de Nozomi, pero me había jurado que no lo haría nunca, me traiciono, pero que hace, esta contando la historia.( Kari se inclina en el suelo y comienza a visualizar la imagen de Nozomi en el Mar Oscuro, mientras grita el nombre de Nozomi, esperando que el vuelva a la realidad) No puede ser, Nozomi, porque te alejaste, no puede ser

-pero ¿quién grita? .Dijo Matt

-La chica que esta gritando es Kari. Dice TK, mientras los tres se acercan hacia ella para ayudarla

Los tres chicos vieron a Kari tendida en el suelo y Matt intentaba levantarla pero no podía, ella se había vuelto tiesa como piedra y estaba bien pálida. Pero el rubio siguió intentando hasta poder moverla y cuando Kari comienza a reaccionar mira a Matt y le tira una cachetada mientras le grita: LO JURASTES,

Y ya luego mas tranquila y llorando decía: ME LO JURASTE; TU, SORA Y MI HERMANO ME PROMETIERON NO CAUSARME MAS DAÑO Y NO HABLAR MAS DE NOZOMI, SI USTEDES ME QUERIAN DE VERDAD LA UNICA FORMA DE HABERMELO DEMOSTRADO ERA YA NO HABLAR DE EL, YA NO CAUSARME MAS DOLOR, DEL QUE YO SUFRO TODO LOS DIAS AL RECORDAR MI PRIMER AMOR, LOS DETESTO A TODOS A TODOS. Kari termina de hablar cuando se endereza y sale corriendo.

_/Adonde voy, a donde me dirijo, ya no se que debo hacer. Ellos me traicionaron, me prometieron que no hablarían de él y lo han hecho. Y ahora a donde voy, siento que mi molestia es una tontería, pero no puedo pasarlo por alto, siento que debo alejarme, que no puedo verlos….. que yo debo de alejarme del grupo y convertirme en solo Hikari. Pero adonde me he dirigido…/_

_-_Kari, te has demorado mucho. Dijo Koyi mientras se paraba

-Ehh…!

-Pero por Dios Kari estas te ves bien pálida, ven mejor siéntate. Dijo Koyi sosteniéndola y ayudándola a sentarse en la banqueta

Y de las mejillas de Kari comienzan a caer lágrimas y le comienza a dar unos escalofríos con una fiebre alta, y lo único que ella podía pronunciar era: Aléjame de mis amigos, no quiero que me encuentren… necesito alejarme de ellos. Y de ahí ella cae inconsciente.


	4. La luz en Medio de la OSCURIDAD

**Capítulo 4: La luz en Medio de la OSCURIDAD**

-¿Dónde estoy?. Dijo Kari sacudiendo la cabeza aun algo aturdida

-Estas aquí, en mi casa. Dijo Koyi

-¿En tu casa?. Dijo Kari sorprendida

-Si en mi casa porque antes de desmayarte me dijiste que querías alejarte de tus amigos, y te he traído aquí, pero perdóname porque si les dije a tus amigos que estabas conmigo para no preocuparlos. Dijo Koyi mientras traía una fuente de plata con unos trapos húmedos.

-No, tranquilo creo que ha sido mejor para no preocuparlos, aunque aun sigo molesta con ellos. Dijo Kari.- Y como reaccionaron ellos

\- Bien creo, cuando los encontré vi a tu hermano pegándole al rubio alto diciéndole porque hablaste, luego cuando les dije que estabas conmigo tu hermano me dijo: Esta bien, que se quede contigo todo el tiempo que ella quiera y dile que me perdone por contarle a Matt lo del otro verano. Dijo Koyi poniendo los trapos húmedos en su frente

-Gracias, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en mi casa de playa, te he traído aquí para que tengas mas tranquilidad, pero no se si te quieras quedar aquí o ya regresar al hotel. Dijo Koyi ruborizándose por su comentario

-Me podría quedar aquí un tiempo. Dijo Kari un poco apenada

-Si, todo el tiempo que quieras. Dijo Koyi.-Bueno adiós me voy, te dejo a la empleada para que te de todo lo que quieras.- Termina de decir eso Koyi mientras se dirige a la puerta

-A ¿Dónde vas?, quédate aquí conmigo, no te vayas. Suplica Kari levantándose apurada y abrazando a Koyi por la espalda

-Tranquila Kari, si voy a volver sólo iré al hotel por tu ropa, y a decirle a tu hermano que no te busque en el hotel y le daré la dirección de la casa. Dijo Koyi cargándola y llevándola a la cama.

-No, no lo hagas solo dile que regresare en un tiempo y que estoy bien, el sabrá comprenderme. Dijo Kari acomodándose en la cama

-Esta bien, como tu quieras. Dijo Koyi besándole la frente y retirándose

_/"Como yo quiera" que lindo, pero ahora que lo pienso toda mi vida me la he pasado complaciendo a los demás y no a mi misma y ahora creo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice eso, ni siquiera con TK, pero, no ya me acorde si hubo alguien, Nozomi/_

\- (HOTEL) -

-Tai, Kari ya va a regresar. Dijo TK apresurado mientras agarraba los brazos de Tai con fuerza

-No se, Takeru. Koyi se la ha llevado y cuando fui a la recepción a preguntar datos sobre él me han dicho que se retiro del hotel. Dijo Tai

-Pero, como no estas preocupado por tu hermana, apenas conoces a Koyi y le has confiado a Kari. Dijo TK exasperándose, haciendo puño con gran presión e intentando contenerse

-No lo se, pero Koyi me inspira mucha confianza además conozco a Kari y ella sabe escoger a sus amigos hasta tu aunque que no soporto que te guste Kari eres un buen amigo con ella, la verdad es que espero que a ella le sirva este tiempo para ser como hace un año en el campamento. Dijo Tai mientras recordaba como era Kari de feliz con Nozomi

-¿Cómo era Kari?. Dijo TK algo curioso

-No se como definirlo, con los demás sabe fingir muy bien, pero era mucho mas alegre, hablaba mas y sonreía con mucha mas frecuencia; y casi nunca la veías triste o callada. Dijo Tai.- ¡Qué buena era esa época!

-Pero qué paso. Dijo TK

\- Pasó lo del accidente, de ahí algo en ella se rompió, y si soy honesto con él se sentía mas en libertad que con todos inclusive contigo y conmigo porque con Nozomi fue con el único que libero su gran secreto que guarda desde siempre. Dijo Tai

-Pero igual, nosotros no sabemos nada de Koyi, le puede causar mas daño….Dijo TK

-No, yo no le voy a ocasionar mas daño del que ya esta sufriendo. Dijo Koyi acercándose a donde estaban Tai y TK

-Ko…yi a que hora llegaste. Dijo TK algo ruborizado

-Hace rato, solo vine por un poco de ropa de Hikari para que sienta un poco mas cómoda, ella se va a quedar en mi casa un tiempo, no se cuento. Dijo Koyi

-Co…cómo, que Kari se quedara en tu cassa, por supuesto que no quiero que la traigas aquí ahora mismo. Dijo TK listo para tirarle un puñetazo y cuando lo hace Tai lo detiene

-Esta bien, solo dile que no se preocupe por nosotros, que se relaje y se recuperé, que nadie le quiso causar daño y que Matt lamenta haber hablado. Dijo Tai

-Esta bien, se lo diré. Dijo Koyi

-Y como esta, bien, estuvo tres días inconsciente no, ya se le bajo la fiebre, esta comiendo bien, dónde están sé que te has retirado del hotel. Dijo Tai preocupado

-Tranquilo Tai ella esta bien, te prometo cuidarla y a ti también te lo prometo Takeru, pero ella esta en mi casa de playa y no quiere que nadie sepa donde queda la casa, lo siento. Dijo Koyi comenzando con voz seria

-Claro, confió en ti Koyi. Dijo Tai mientras le daba el apretón de manos

-Te lo prometo, la cuidare, bueno ahora me retiro al cuarto de Kari para recoger un poco de su ropa. Dijo Koyi

-Si te acompaño. Dijo Tai mientras guiaba a Koyi al cuarto de las chicas

\- (Takeru) -

/Maldición, ya la he perdido como competir contra el Koyi, el ya me robo el amor de Kari, pero que sonsera estoy pensando él no pudo robar el amor de Kari sí nunca lo he tenido/

-Hola TK que estas haciendo. Dice Matt mientras le da un pala mazo en la espalda.- Oye vamos a comer, aprovechemos que no esta Sora y ordenemos tocino

-No gracias, no tengo hambre, será mejor que me vaya a tomar aire y me relaje. Dijo TK

-Bueno esta bien, pero mas tarde nos vemos en playa. Ya .Dijo Matt

-Esta bien, mas tarde nos vemos. Dijo TK mientras se alejaba de su hermano

/_Qué le pasara ahora TK, se habrá enterado que Kari esta en la casa de Koyi, hay mi pobre hermano menor como quisiera ayudarlo, pero no se como. /_

\- (Más) -

Cuando Tai y Koyi están a punto de entrar a la habitación de Kari, koyi le detiene la mano, Tai lo mira y le dice: Qué pasa Koyi, hay algún problema

-Si, si lo hay. Dice Koyi

-Y cuál es – pregunta Tai

-Es que Kari sufre y creo que por mi culpa – Dice Koyi comenzando a llorar – Y ya no lo soporto, yo la quiero y la tengo que proteger de verdad

-Pero, cómo… no entiendo – Dice Tai mientras se aleja de Koyi

-Yo soy el hermano menor de Nozomi – Dice Koyi- y mi hermano si ha muerto

-¿Qué? – Dice Tai – sabía que Nozomi tenía un hermano y sabía que vivía en Estados porque sus padres estaban separados, pero no sabia que eras tú; aunque debo admitir que ustedes se parecen y mucho

-Si, en el incidente del puerto, no se como pero Nozomi logro llegar a los Estados Unidos. Decía Koyi intentado contener las lagrimas

-Pero entonces como es que él murió, si llego con ustedes. Preguntaba Tai totalmente incrédulo

\- Te dire la verdad, Nozomi no huia de casa, sino…. Sino… el huía de la mafia

\- De la mafia…! Pero ¿Qué?

-Si, te lo voy a explicar, mi madre estuvo casada con mi papá y cuando se entero que mi padre era amenazado de muerte se separo de él y pidió la custodia de nosotros, pero mi padre no estaba dispuesto a ceder porque el quería que Nozomi se quedara para que sea su heredo en todo lo que hacia.

-Pero no entiendo, porque Nozomi y no tu

-Bueno porque Nozomi era el mayor y el era el único que tenia las agallas para seguir con las cosas de mi padre y al parecer eso era lo que él quería en su sucesor

\- y ¿Porqué escapo?

\- Cuando nuestro padre se había enfermado y el decidió cuidarlo, ya que temia que lo mataran sus enemigos y no se equivoco, porque un dia cualquiera entraron a la casa unos asesinos y mataron a todos, Nozomi que se había dado cuenta de su entrada, logro escapar con unos documentos muy importantes que mi padre le dio. Y al parecer los documentos si que eran muy importante importantes porque los asesinos lo siguieron hasta que lo encontró el campamento donde los conoció y cuando ustedes lo ayudaron, ellos los atacaron. No sé que pasó contigo, solo se que Nozomi y Kari fueron atrapados durante un mes y que lograron escapar, él le dijo que camino debía seguir y se alejo.

-Y los papeles, pero cómo murió

-Nozomi logro llegar a los estados unidos muy mal herido y no le daban muchas esperanzas, nose como logro llegar, pero lo que sé es que no traía ya los papeles

-Y murió

-No, él se salvo de milagro, pero entonces ocurrió la catástrofe, un día cuando yo estaba en un paseo escolar alguien encendió fuego a mi casa, lo que provoco la muerte de mi madre y de él. Dijo Koyi dando un fuerte golpe a la pared.- Sabes, aun no entiendo, como es que sobrevivió a tantas cosas y murió en un maldito incendio.

-Lo lamento Koyi, pero tienes que contarle la verdad a Kari, si no ella sufrirá mas porque a ella también le gustas y ella ya ha sufrido bastante como para otro secreto más. Dijo Tai

-Si tienes razón se lo diré mañana cuando se sienta mejor y le entregare esto. Dijo Koyi sacando una carta del bolsillo

-Pero qué… qué es esto. Dijo Tai tomando la carta en sus manos

-Esta es la ultima voluntad de Nozomi.

-Pero como, no entiendo

-Nozomi cuando estaba en el hospital pensando que podría morir escribió esta carta para Kari, ya que al final falleció le jure que encontraría a Kari y se la daría, Por eso te dire que mi estancia en este hotel no es accidente , yo desde el año pasado los he tratado de lo localizar y cuando lo logre…Decía Koyi mientras era interrumpido por Tai

-Entonces nuestro viaje a Hawai no fue suerte, tú planeaste.

-La verdad si, es que no podía exponerlos a todos siendo yo el que viaje, así que decidí que seria mejor que ustedes vengan a mi, al inicio no tenia las agallas para enfrentar a Kari, hasta que la encontré esa madrugada en la playa, al parecer el destino nos quería reunir, ya que no sabia que era ella.

\- ¡Wau! Creo que si el destino es muy majadero a veces, oye Koyi perdona mi intromisión, pero me podrías decir cual era su secreto que guardaba Kari con Nozomi- Dijo Tai haciendo muecas

-Bueno, pues la verdad no se - Dice Koyi abriendo la puerta– Mi hermano nunca me lo conto, pero tranquilo no era nada malo, creo

-¡Qué!, me muero de la curiosidad, ahora nunca lo sabré – Dice Tai con mueca de desilusión

\- ¿Qué secreto Tai? – Pregunta Mimí

-¡Qué! Ningún secreto, es que Nozomi, perdón Koyi quería mi secreto para, para parar su cabello como el mío. Dijo Tai totalmente nervioso

-Bahh, para eso - Dice Mimí poniéndose sus sandalias – salimos después en la noche

-Si – Dice Tai poniéndose rojo de bochorno por la forma en que Mimí le habla en frente de Koyi – Si, bueno ya me voy

-Tai, Data Mimí algo divertido ...

De Si -. Datos de EL

-Se te olvida algo.- Dice Mimí sin intentar contener la risa

-¿Qué cosa?

-Decirme qué querías, para que has venido

-A si verdad, vine a recoger la ropa de Kari.- Dice Tai con cara de enamorado

-Su ropa, para. ¿Qué se regresa a Japón?.- Dice Mimí mientras se acerca Tai

-Ahh, no solo se va un tiempo a la casa de Koyi con él, pero pronto va a volver

-Esta bien – Dijo Mimí – La ropa esta en ese ropero, junto a la ventana

-Si.- Dijo Tai acercándose al ropero y preparar las maletas. Ya cuando Tai termina se lo da a Koyi y se despide. El se dirige a su cuarto y Koyi se va

-Adiós Tai y muchas gracias. – Dice Koyi inclinándose (como de costumbre en Japón), Koyi mientras camina por el corredor es encarado por TK

\- ¿Dónde esta? .-Dijo TK enojado

-¿Quién?.-Dijo Koyi sin saber a que se refería

-Me refiero de Hikari, donde esta, y porqué te la has llevado a tu casa, si aca estaba bien.- Dijo TK amenazándolo con el puño

\- Hikari esta en mi casa de playa, y la he llevado porque ella no quiere estar aquí, se siente mal ahora, así que no me hagas reír y vete por donde viniste.- Dijo Koyi moviendo la mano de TK y dándose la vuelta para irse

-Maldito Koyi -. DIJO conocimientos tradicionales volteándolo y dando un puñete

Koyi a penas recibió el golpe suelta las valijas y le responde, ambos chicos se comienzan a golpear en la cara hasta que por el escándalo los chicos los escuchan y salen a detenerlos (Tai y Matt)

-Aii..! por Dios porque pelean. Dijo Matt intentando detener a su hermano

-Si chicos, por favor sepárense. Dijo Tai deteniendo a Koyi que para casi de forma inmediata

-Oigan deje de… - Dejen de pelear es lo que intento decir Matt pero fue interrumpido por TK que le dio un golpe en falso

-Takeru condenado, cómo te atreviste a golpearme .- Dijo Matt sacando su espejo del bolsillo para ver como se quedo su cara. – Mi hermoso rostro, esta desfigurado justo hoy que tenía una cita con Sora, hoy te vas a morir Takeru

\- No, no, no me mates soy muy joven para morir.- Dijo TK alejándose de su hermano y escondiéndose detrás de Tai

-Ai por favor que tan mal puede estar ese ojo .– Dijo Tai moviendo la mano de Matt que tenia el espejo. – AHH…! Si esta feo, esta todo rojo y qué es eso pus. – Dijo Tai gritando y asustado

-No, no hagas escándalo tal vez con maquillaje, creo que tengo un poco de maquillaje en mi bolsillo. – Dijo Matt sacando el set de polvos de su bolsillo

-Usas maquillaje. Dijeron Tai, TK y Koyi al mismo tiempo con cara de asustados

Hermano-Eres extraño. Enfrentado-TK DIJO mongolo

-Dog. Dijeron también y dignificando al unisolo

-Si, mejor yo ya me voy, mas tarde te voy a llamar ya Tai. Dijo Koyi tomando las maletas y alejándose de los dos chicos asustado

\- Qué, si si si – Dijo Tai tartamudeando viendo a Matt maquillarse

\- ¿Qué le pasa porque se ha ido Koyi así asustado y ustedes con esa cara de mongolos? Ya se que la tienen pero ahora se les nota mas. Dijo Matt asustándose el también

USAS Matt maquillaje. O Dijeron y los conocimientos tradicionales al unisolo

-Qué, maquillaje, si solo a veces no mas. Dijo Matt

-AHHHH! .- Dicen ambos con la cara sorprendida

-Qué, quieren que le preste para maquillarse – Dice Matt acercándose a ellos con la brocha – como verán la cara es un lienzo y con el maquillaje se puede borrar todas las imperfecciones como ese grano, Tai y como esa cicatriz que tienes TK cuando te caíste de niño.- Dice Matt maquillando a ambos chicos y como ellos aun estaban en shock no hacen nada; y se dejan maquillar. – Ven taran termine se le ve hermoso.- Dice Matt acercándolos al espejo que estaba en la pared

\- ¡Wau! Matt tienes razón mi grano desapareció por completo. Decía Tai mirándose con cara de asombro

\- Si, y mi cicatriz también, y yo que pensaba que solo con cirugía plástica iba a desaparecer, ¡Wau! Matt tu si que haces magia. Dijo TK tocándose la zona en donde esta la cicatriz.

\- Se los dije, no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda ocultar. Dijo Matt totalmente enorgullecido

\- Si, tienes razón. Dijeron ambos al chico

-Bueno será mejor que ya busquemos a las chicas para comer

-Que, si si si Matt lo que tu digas

-Vamos

**No se, siento que el capitulo me ha quedado corto, bueno ahora les explico...**

**Esta historia la he leido el año pasado y luego de eso tuve un sueño loco y me dije porque no continuarla y lo decidi, primero dude en publicarla y bueno pues digamos hoy tuve tiempo libre y lo hice...**

**pero como dije comenze el año pasado y de verdad me da roche que la gente sepa quien soy- soy timida, lo admito- ya entonces deje de escribir por un tiempo y me dedique a otras historia una de el viaje de Chihiro que tmb lo dejaron y no lo voy a publicar hasta acabar y otras dos historias mas que me pertenecen por completo y ...**

**Ya al grano, se me ha ido la inspiracion, pero no se preocupen prometo hacer que regrese aun nose como, pero lo hare...**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, pero advierto que demorada, ya que mis capitulo si son largo..sssss.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**prometo seguir en un mes ... bye cdt**


End file.
